Él no cambia
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Post-Manga. Aunque había abandonado su época y a su familia por estar con él, las cosas no son como Kagome las imaginaba. Todo por culpa de un estúpidamente tímido semi-demonio. Todo seguía como antes, porque él no cambia…/Re-Subiendo/Re-Edit.../Capítulo 11: Heridas Dulces. ¡SUPER ACTUALIZACIÓN, TRES CAPÍTULOS EN UNO!
1. Prólogo

Título:Él no cambia

Sumary:Post-Manga. Aunque había abandonado su época y a su familia por estar con él, las cosas no son como Kagome las imaginaba. Todo por culpa de un estúpidamente tímido semi-demonio. Todo seguía como antes, porque _él no cambia…_

Ranking:K+

Género:Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

Advertencia/Recomendación:Quizás un poco de OoC.

Cantidad de palabras:1,084

Disclamer:InuYasha sí es mío. Solo que los derechos de autor, legales y demás son de su amada creadora Rumiko Takahashi… Tan sólo es cuestión de esperar 50 años para que él pase al dominio público y lo haré completamente mío (O.o?)

_Prólogo_

La chica soltó un leve suspiro, completamente resignada.

Esa era su dulce tortura personal de cada mañana, mientras respiraba el aire antiguo de la naturaleza.

Aunque casi había pasado un año desde que regresó de su época para quedarse a vivir en la era feudal las cosas no habían salido para nada como había imaginado, empezando por el hecho de que un estúpido medio demonio no se había acercado a ella para hablar sobre temas importantes entre ellos…

¿Acaso quería que ella fuera a declarárselo?

Bueno, tampoco debía precipitarse tanto… No es como si en realidad estuviera segura que InuYasha estuviera enamorado de ella…

Sus manos de porcelana jugaron un poco con las altas hojas del césped. En esa época no existía quien se encargara de cuidar esa clase de zonas para evitar riesgos de animales peligrosos. Kagome sonrió irónicamente, no debía ser lógico preocuparse por ello teniendo en su entorno a seres demoníacos que buscaban dañar por diversión.

Y un problema mayor en que pensar.

Desde aquél instante en que había regresado era lo mismo de cada día y temía que siempre sería igual, anhelaba un cambio importante, y aunque la esperanza moría al último, era desalentador saber que eso era lo único que conservaba de ese sentimiento. Como tal nunca vendría.

No necesitaba ser algo grande o fuera de todo lo convencional, se contentaba con sólo algo pequeño y accesible que facilitara su situación diaria y _de por vida._

Suspiró pesadamente, el calor la estaba deshaciendo literalmente, el sudor ya perlaba su cuerpo casi por completo. Las brisas frescas de la mañana parecían tan lejanas al caer el Sol por el horizonte, como cada día desde que llegó.

A su derecha la canasta que le encomendara la anciana Kaede lucía repleta de hierbas medicinales; recolectadas con sumo cuidado eran de gran importancia en caso de emergencia, algunas paraban los dolores de cabeza, otras los estomacales, unas más detenían ciertos síntomas relacionados con la edad. Todas y cada una de ellas yacían sobre la cesta de medidas considerables, bordada de algún extraño material de la época.

Su labor había terminado y la hora de volver a su nuevo hogar había pasado mucho atrás, pero no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para regresar a la cabaña.

No es que la detestara, si los aldeanos tan bondadosamente se la obsequiaron como recompensa por haberlos salvado, incluso era inmensamente feliz pues significaba también que ahora la querían y reconocían como su nueva sacerdotisa, les estaba muy agradecida desde el fondo de su corazón y trabajaba arduamente para compensarles en algo. Pero el llegar a ese lugar la embargaba en un torbellino de emociones y deseos que la mareaban.

El Sol estaba haciéndose el difícil al no quererse ir, aunque no lo acusaba de ello, por el contrario le encantaba cuando ese precioso atardecer se extendía más allá de unos cuantos minutos y ofrecía el tiempo necesario para excusarse de su llegada tan tardía. Agradecía que ese sitio fuera perfecto para observarlo todo.

Los fulgurantes tonos del ocre, el anaranjado, los destellos ámbar y unos pocos rojizos se entremezclaban en un tinte de belleza sobrenatural. La calma que otorgaba el conjunto de esencias abrumaba sus sentidos y la detestó, lágrimas ligeras se agolpaban en sus ojos y resultaba difícil contenerlas.

Odiaba ponerse sentimental por cualquier cosa.

Cada objeto, cosa o persona…

Incluso el simple recuerdo del dorado de aquellos ojos despertaba un sufrimiento que a veces consideraba irrazonable. Después de todo, ambos estaban juntos, no existían más obstáculos, él por fin la había escogido a ella del modo en que fuere, había regresado para quedarse a su lado y ser felices para siempre… ¿Qué más podría pedir? —Kagome, de nuevo te has quedado aquí… Tonta, sabes que es peligroso estar tan alejada y sin protección. —Aquellas palabras contestaron su pregunta, y de nuevo quiso llorar.

—Deseaba ver el atardecer…—Comentó con calma, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. — ¿No te parece hermoso? —Al parecer, disimuló bien la tristeza, además de encontrar la mentira perfecta para disfrazar el hecho de que no quería volver, pues InuYasha mostró poco interés.

—Feh, como sea…—Dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar sin esperar un segundo más a la joven sacerdotisa que ahora pasaba por un cambio radical en sus emociones. Ya no quería cambiarlo… Quería matarlo. Desde que regresara a esa época su actitud a pesar de ser algo más tolerante era la misma. InuYasha era el mismo. —Muévete ya. —Y cumplió la orden con una sonrisa perversa en los labios, mil ideas de un semi-demonio ahorcado por sus manos, enterrado cien metros bajo la tierra o en lo profundo de un pozo parecían perfectamente aceptadas en esos instantes.

—InuYasha…—Su voz escapó sombría pero él no pareció percatarse. Eso o no le importó. — ¡Abajo! —Un estruendo se escuchó frente a ella y le arrancó una sonrisa, por suerte aún poseía ese conjuro rodeando su cuello.

La carta perfecta para desquitar aquellas actitudes tan frías.

Sin importarle demasiado cuán herido resultó el dueño de su atormentado corazón pasó de lado. Total, nunca parecía dolerle lo suficiente para hacerle entender el verdadero motivo de su enfado, y por supuesto ella nunca se lo confesaría sólo por orgullo de pedirlo.

Deseaba que fueran una pareja en toda la extensión de la palabra y no sólo compañeros con sentimientos declarados en la mirada, eso no era suficiente.

Los primeros días con eso vivió feliz, a pesar de que la palabra que siempre él lograba ocultar era el amor. Los momentos que pasaban juntos los dos, sus miradas cuando se fundían la una entre la otra, chocolate derretido en el ámbar puro, la indiferente amabilidad, nada de eso le bastaba ahora.

Se detuvo unos segundos en su apurada carrera y lo volteó a ver, con el ceño fruncido y sus labios apretándose tenuemente en una mueca de reclamo, esperaba los gritos, los insultos y reclamos pero nada llegó. InuYasha se levantó y continúo sin decir nada, aunque si le dedicó una significativa mirada de rencor. Para su desgracia las cosas seguían igual que antes, nada cambiaba.

InuYasha siempre sería InuYasha…

La batalla entre emociones se desató de nuevo, era aquello por lo que buscaba el modo de perderse en el bosque la mayor parte del día. Porque amaba a InuYasha tal y como era, a la vez que lo detestaba por ser él mismo. Una sonrisa dulce y amarga se dibujó en sus labios entreabiertos mientras lo veía partir rumbo a su hogar. —Él no cambia…

**N/Kou:** See, heme aquí para resubir y reeditar este fic que estaba casi-casi en su final. Pero después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar ni publicar y darle una releída he decidido que puedo mejorarlo un poquito más… O al menos corregir aquellos errores que pasaron inadvertidos antes.

Sé que no lo merezco su apoyo, pero creo que esto es lo correcto. Y espero no me odien xD (Ni se nota mi estado "emo" ¿verdad?) Ya que el fic en su mayoría está completo iré actualizando cada cuatro o cinco días, o si hay respuesta puede que más seguido…

Les mando un enorme saludo y besos de Galleta ;D


	2. Razones para llorar

Título:Él no cambia

Sumary:Post-Manga. Aunque había abandonado su época y a su familia por estar con él, las cosas no son como Kagome las imaginaba. Todo por culpa de un estúpidamente tímido semi-demonio. Todo seguía como antes, porque _él no cambia…_

Ranking:K+

Género:Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

Advertencia/Recomendación:Quizás un poco de OoC.

Cantidad de palabras:2,605

Disclamer:InuYasha sí es mío. Solo que los derechos de autor, legales y demás son de su amada creadora Rumiko Takahashi… Tan sólo es cuestión de esperar 50 años para que él pase al dominio público y lo haré completamente mío (O.o?)

Capítulo 2: "Razones para llorar"

El chico albino la miró de reojo por enésima vez en lo que iba del trayecto.

Parecía molesta y a la vez muy triste, como dolida con él. Sólo por eso no le reclamaba la utilización del conjuro para desquitarse de algo que no sabía que era… Eso, y aquella mirada rencorosa que tanto detestaba en esa mujer.

Los ojos de chocolate y canela siempre tan expresivos no lo engañaban porque eran como de agua limpia, sus orbes desbordaban cada emoción sin que ella lo lograra evitar. Y no es que la viera constantemente cuando estaba distraída, ni que observara cada movimiento a detalle para conocerla mejor, simplemente le gustaba ese rasgo tan especial que le permitía conocerla mejor y se notaba sin dificultad.

Se diferencia mucho de la mujer algo fría e indiferente que fue Kikyou cuando recién lo conoció, su Kagome era muy distinta.

Sí, lo había pensado bien y ella era su Kagome en (casi) toda la extensión de la palabra. Le

pertenecía cada uno de sus suspiros, cada una de sus palabras por más ruines que fueran, eran suyas las expresiones y gestos de su rostro y sobretodo era dueño de sus ojos. Aunque claro, él no era ningún egoísta y a ella le dejaba quedarse con sus enfados, lo demás le pertenecía sólo a él.

No lo fue el día en que tuvo que dejarla en su hogar, con las personas que la necesitaban tanto como él. Ella se quedaría con su familia, a pesar de que quien más la necesitaba era él mismo.

Sin embargo, si en aquella ocasión no fue egoísta… ¿Por qué ahora decían que sí?

Sus actitudes no eran para nada posesivas, simplemente protegía lo suyo.

Antes, mientras permanecía en la cabaña que compartían por decisión mutua, veía que la noche estaba llegando y su preocupación por ella subió proporcionalmente a cada segundo, por lo menos la tarde había esperado en caer un poco más. Y aún así salió decidido a encontrarla.

Con su gran velocidad y sentido desarrollado del olfato no tardó demasiado en llegar hasta ese campo de hierbas medicinales donde solía esconderse de él.

La sacerdotisa miraba distraídamente el ocaso. Furioso se aproximó hasta su sitio preparado para regañarla por una conducta tan irresponsable, esa chica era una tonta, era peligroso bajar tanto la guardia. Ella debía entender que si algo le pasaba la culpa recaía en su mente teniendo motivos o no, porque la consideraba su responsabilidad y la debía proteger hasta del aire que respiraba.

Eso no era posesión, era algo común de una persona que protegía algo preciado.

Pero cuando la llamó se quedó corto de palabras.

La conversación que tuvieron no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente, cuando la regañaba y ella contestaba con una frase para evadirlo no sabía que más agregar, a él no le interesaba el atardecer…

La figura de ella le parecía mejor vista.

Sin embargo a la joven no le agradó escuchar el desdén en su respuesta, no parecía entender que lo único que pretendía el semi-demonio era llevarla a su lado lo más pronto posible y que ella no volviera a escapar.

Ahora caminaban rumbo a la aldea aguardando distancias. O mejor dicho ella le huía a cada intento de InuYasha por acercarse, hablar o respirar su aire. Rabioso aceleraba su paso cada vez que ella corría literalmente para apartarse, no lo entendía, llevaba días huyendo de su presencia y no le decía de frente lo que sucedía. Eso le dolía.

Lo lastimaba cada vez que le rechazaba de tajo, lo hería con esas miradas llenas de angustia y pesar y le hacía sufrir cuando se marchaba desde el alba y regresaba al anochecer para no verlo. Estaba desesperado por entender su conducta tan hosca.

Cuando la pelinegra regresó, de verdad estaba feliz, tan feliz que sus ojos brillaban con luz nueva y le dedicaba cada segundo para que ella también lo sintiera. Le daba vergüenza aceptar sus sentimientos abiertamente y eso era un problema, creyó decírselo con sus acciones y que bastaba. Al principio pareció que sí. —InuYasha, me voy a dormir… Hasta mañana. —De lejos le hizo una seña y se marchó del cuarto donde él permanecía.

—Kagome…—Atrajo su atención y se sintió demasiado nervioso para hablar. Quería preguntar las razones que tenía para ser así, para tratarlo de ese modo cuando era obvio que había algo entre ellos, pero… En intenciones se quedaba y no se atrevió a abrir la boca. —Buenas noches. —Intentó ser amable regalándole una sonrisa, no sirvió, la sacerdotisa huyó rápidamente y le dejó un escozor en los ojos muy parecido a la sensación de llorar. —Maldita sea…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

La mañana no trajo ningún cambio en su interior, de hecho fue de las peores noches en sus escasos dieciocho años de vida. Parecía una enorme crueldad del destino de alimentarla con esperanzas cuando más vulnerable se sentía, la noche anterior él le sonrió y decía algo que le pareció tierno en mucho tiempo. No lo soportó y corrió a su habitación a llorar toda la noche.

Era una idiota por exagerar las cosas y pensar que no había esperanza para su sueño: Palabras de amor de InuYasha.

Desahogándose toda la noche dejó ir muchos temores antiguos que cargaba sin saberlo, la posibilidad de que siempre recordara más a Kikyou, el hecho de que quizás lo que ella vio en sus ojos no fue lo mismo que ella sentía, que era cariño para alguien especial y nada más. Todo se fue de su mente por conducto de las lágrimas.

Cuando hubo posibilidad de ir analizando las cosas con frialdad eso no era posible, de lo contrario InuYasha no la procuraría tanto a cada momento, ni se encargaría de vigilarla noche y día. —Si lo pienso, él nunca le dijo a Kikyou que la amaba a pesar de todo, parece que…—Sonrió. —…En realidad es como si él no conociera esas palabras. —Aliviada por sus propias conclusiones se levantó para vestirse, iría con una vieja amiga para platicar y contarle lo que pasó por su mente. —Necesito ver a Sango.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

No esperó ni siquiera al astro rey para irse, Kagome se ausentaba en el alba y él no quería enfrentarla tan temprano. Si antes se iba él por lo menos se consolaba con que salió temprano y no que ella lo abandonaba como cada mañana. Iría a ver a un viejo amigo, o eso se decía ese monje que era, para ver si le ayudaba entender su situación con la joven.

La cabaña estaba relativamente cerca, siendo la persona (o medio persona, era igual) educada, responsable y atenta que era no tardó más de cinco minutos en llegar y entrar sin considerar la hora que era.

Encontró al hombre budista aferrando el cuerpo de su mujer por la cintura y la otra mano sobre el trasero. Ella tenía su mano sobre el cachete de su marido, demasiado rojo por llevar horas en un pellizco para controlarlo. Miroku no parecía querer cambiar nunca…

Bueno, a él realmente le daba igual si los encontraba durmiendo, comiendo o jugando, el medio-demonio venía a despertar al monje y no se marcharía sin llevarlo a rastras hasta la copa del árbol más lejano para evitar humillaciones que pudieran ser presenciadas por ciertas amigas de Kagome.

Las precauciones nunca faltaban, y quizás también debiera considerar amenazarlo, se tragaba el orgullo al ir a hablar con alguien de sus problemas, y mucho peor con el pervertido de la aldea.

Avanzó dos pasos antes de percatarse de dos pequeños bultos que salían de entre las sabanas muy sonrientes.

Dos niñas idénticas tomaron los rostros de los esposos y se dispusieron a colorear como si fuera una obra de arte de la mejor calidad. Los labios de Miroku fueron verdes y sus parpados naranja, la nariz roja y sus cachetes rosados, las cejas y un bigote invisible resaltados con marcador permanente que consiguieron de Kagome.

Su madre quedó algo más presentable, labios rojo carmín, párpados como el que solía usar siempre, mejillas levemente sonrosadas, en realidad parecía maquillada como comúnmente lo hacía. —Mamá hermosa. —Aseguró orgullosa una de las niñas.

—Papá… Casi—Se decidieron a borrar el bigote con saliva, escupiéndole en la cara para lograr su cometido. El peli-plateado allá atrás no quiso romper la interesante escena. —Sin bigote mejor. —Las dos asintieron, estando de acuerdo.—Papá poder ser hermosa mujer algún día…

—Sólo… —Sus ojitos se iluminaron llenos de malicia e InuYasha se asustó de los alcances de esas niñas. Las conocía bien y ese brillo no era inocente, sino todo lo contrario.

Instintivamente dio dos pasos atrás cuando de entre sus telas sacaron un extraño artefacto que reconoció como tijeras. Esa cosa se quedó con ellos desde que la sacerdotisa se fuera hace tres años. —Mamá y papá igual deben pelo ¿Quitaremos a papá o mamá?

—Mmm…—Pareció meditarlo. — ¿Y si poner pelo en pintura a papá? —La otra joven no pareció entender. —Verde papá.

—Ah, sí. —Se levantaron rápidamente para buscar la dichosa pintura, esas pequeñas acosadoras de sus orejas pretendían hundir la cabeza del monje en un bote con pintura de la época. El ambarino no desaprovechó la oportunidad, se aproximó hasta el monje y le susurró al oído.

—Despierta, si no quieres algo peor de tus hijas…—La sola mención de las pequeñas gemelas despertó de golpe al hombre, quien desconcertado buscaba por todos lados a las susodichas, no las vio pero frente a él estaba su amigo de traje rojo muerto de risa. —Deberías ver lo que querían hacerte, intentaban cortarte el pelo y pintarlo.

—Listo, a señor mujeriego lo…—Su voz decayó al ver que su padre estaba despierto. Y las miraba molesto. Agacharon la cabeza en señal de pedir disculpas y él les extendió una sonrisa cómplice, le gustaba las travesuras de sus pequeñas y hasta ser participe, aunque no se imaginaba que serían capaz de hacerle porque a pesar de ser tan jóvenes hablaban casi a la perfección y comprendían bien el lenguaje de los adultos. —Sentirlo mucho, hombre infiel…

—Creo que aprenden mucho de la madre. —Se burló el entrometido que fue a despertarlo en la madrugada para su propio beneficio. Cuan significativas podían ser las miradas de un monje molesto a un híbrido arrogante. O esa expresión era tan única que el mensaje podría ser captado por cualquiera.

—No me gusta que Sango me hable así delante de ellas…—Suspiró, —Niñas, saben que no deben llamar así a su papá porque se oye mal, sólo mamá puede hacerlo ¿me entienden?

—Si, pervertido.

—Me entrar en cabeza, monje lujurioso.

—A veces creo que lo hacen a propósito. —Suspiró pesadamente y ellas huyeron afuera para jugar, el Sol aún no llegaba y la mujer a su lado seguía ajena de la situación tan extraña entre sus gemelas. Divagó por unos momentos en esa silueta antes de recordar que su amigo con orejas de perro esperaba iracundo frente a ellos. — ¿A que has venido que no puede esperar a la tarde?

—Vístete que te espero en las orillas del río. Me la debes por salvarte de ellas…

Lo dejó como orden y salió campante de cumplir su principal cometido. No tardó mucho el monje para llegar al lugar pactado u obligado, dependiendo del punto de vista de él o del ambarino. A la lejanía observaba el traje morado y negro acercarse siendo ataviado por un hombre de rasgos inconfundibles, la cara de perversión nadie podría quitársela. —Dime de una vez, porque de verdad me muero de sueño y…

—Es Kagome. —Interrumpió, asombrando al pelinegro por la confesión tan sincera y repentina, lo miraba con una expresión que claramente le preguntaba que quien era él y que había sucedido con InuYasha. — ¡No me veas así! —El pelinegro se tranquilizó, ahí estaba su amigo. —De verdad estoy desesperado.

—Lo sé, claramente me lo gritas al venir a verme. —No hizo comentarios porque sabía que era la maldita verdad, aguantó una vergüenza que empezó a recorrerle por el cuerpo entero.

—InuYasha, sabes que no sólo cuando estés sin salida puedes hablar conmigo, estoy en todo momento…

—Calla Miroku.

—Yo también te quiero, y agradezco la confianza. —Ignoró la penetrante amenaza que eran esos soles pues lo conocía, le costaba admitir la verdad simplemente por orgullo. Compadecía a su amiga por soportarlo toda la vida, o lo que ella aguantara si el peli-plateado nunca se le declaraba. — ¿Me contaras que sucede o puedo irme a dormir con mi hermosa Sango?

—Ella estuvo llorando toda la noche…

— ¡¿Mi Sango?! —Dramatizó Miroku.

— ¡No! —Gritó molesto y luego tomó un poco de calma. Siempre le era difícil expresarse delante de las personas, pero realmente se sentía acorralado. Prefería morir a seguir viviendo de esa manera. —Kagome lloró anoche, me evade todo el tiempo, rechaza cualquier cosa que tenga que ver conmigo… Me hace sentir mal.

—Eso es normal si la amas amigo. —Desde la raíz de sus orejas hasta la base de su cuello se pigmentaron en un tono rojizo que delataba la vergüenza. Miroku quiso reír por la timidez de su compañero, demasiado fiero para las batallas, increíblemente torpe en el amor. Su cara se horrorizó ante la idea que vino de pronto, si él era así de cerrado a hablar…— ¿Se lo has dicho?

— ¿Decirle qué? —La cara del pelinegro se puso realmente pálida y el semi-demonio se preocupó. ¿Qué le causaba tanto horror como para alterarse de ese modo? —Oye, ¿Qué te sucede?

—InuYasha… No lo puedo creer que tú, después de tanto tiempo aún no… —Hizo una pausa para calmarse, lo que temió era cierto. Era por eso que su amiga no lucía tan feliz como debería estar, ni siquiera le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que ese idiota frente suyo no se atrevería a confesarse todavía. — ¡¿Por qué no le has dicho a la señorita Kagome que la quieres!?

— ¡Cállate! —Su sonrojo se extendió más, ese monje gritaba todo pulmón cosas de las que sí ni él mismo era capaz de decir solo en la copa de un árbol, menos las hablaría con la azabache. —Alguien puede escucharte… Pero ese no es el tema, dime ¿Por qué crees que llore tanto?

—Yo haría lo mismo de ser mujer y enamorarme de un idiota. —Él lo miró sin entender. —Ella debe sentirse mal porque piensa que llegó a esta época en vano, ya que nunca le aclaraste tus sentimientos, piensa que la ves como a una amiga y nada más, o quizás llegue a pensar que no te gusta la idea de que ella volviera…

— ¡Eso nunca! —Exclamó indignado. — ¡No esperé a esa tonta por tres años para que ahora me diga que quiere irse porque yo no le digo nada! —El monje bufó exasperado, ese era el problema.

—A eso me refiero, la tratas como siempre y a ella le duele, es por eso que te evita la mayoría del tiempo. —El albino asintió. —Sin embargo, siempre vuelve al final ¿no?

—Sí, pero ella ya lo debería saber.

— ¿Cómo quieres que sepa algo que nunca le has dicho? —Preguntó recuperando algo de su paciencia, con el terco de ése mitad-demonio debía ser cauteloso y manejar las posibles reacciones si quería hacerlo entrar en razón. Si lograba que él se confesara se lo echaría en cara todo lo que tuviera de vida humana y le diría a la joven para que le agradeciera y lo protegiese, no fuera que a su salvaje compañero le diera por acortar esa vida humana que ahora tanto disfrutaba. —Tienes que decírselo InuYasha, te aseguro que no pierdes nada.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:

**N/Kou:** Inu-hermoso es un baka xD

Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer, perdón la tardanza. Realmente quería subirlo el viernes, que es mi descanso, pero me ofrecieron doblar turno con sueldo doble del día por el "buen fin" (que de bueno no tuvo nada para mi -.-U fue una pesadilla tanta gente) y pues si no es el viernes no tengo oportunidad hasta el martes xD Próximo capítulo prometido el viernes, que este si voy a descansar :D Los amo, en serio, no creí que hubiera ningún comentario después de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin actualizar ToT Quisiera responderles de uno por uno pero tengo el tiempo contado, en una hora debo ir a trabajar xD ¡Besos galletosos, los amou!


	3. Una pequeña ayuda

Título:Él no cambia

Sumary:Post-Manga. Aunque había abandonado su época y a su familia por estar con él, las cosas no son como Kagome las imaginaba. Todo por culpa de un estúpidamente tímido semi-demonio. Todo seguía como antes, porque _él no cambia…_

Ranking:K+

Género:Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

Advertencia/Recomendación:Quizás un poco de OoC.

Cantidad de palabras:2,605

Disclamer:InuYasha sí es mío. Solo que los derechos de autor, legales y demás son de su amada creadora Rumiko Takahashi… Tan sólo es cuestión de esperar 50 años para que él pase al dominio público y lo haré completamente mío (O.o?)

Una pequeña ayuda

No siguió escuchando las palabras de ese monje por más tiempo.

Odiaba que él tuviera la maldita boca llena de razón, sin embargo no era tan fácil como lo hacía sonar. Jamás había sido muy elocuente con las palabras, si ya le resultaba un gran esfuerzo abrazar a Kagome sin sentirse completamente avergonzado, una confesión de ese tipo costaría lágrimas, sudor y mucho, pero mucho esfuerzo.

Se encaminó a la aldea mientras el Sol ya estaba naciendo por el horizonte, no sabía que sentir sobre su situación. Vagamente recordaba que alguna que otra vez intentó decírselo, justo después de que regresara con él pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta y sólo atinaba a abrazarla, e incluso a veces los balbuceos que decía tenían resultados desastrosos.

Y, aunque se negara a admitirlo, también esperó de ella la confesión por mucho tiempo…

"_Alrededor de una semana." _Pensó.

Sin embargo el momento nunca llegó y se deprimió un poco al pensar que ella quizás no sentía lo mismo que él.

Aunque la mirada de ella no decía lo mismo. Sus ojos de agua limpia y transparente, lagunas de chocolate y canela, mostraban esa ansiedad que él reconocía como la misma que cuando él la veía. Anhelaba cada palabra que escuchaba salir de su boca, observaba cada pigmento de color en sus ojos, grababa a fuego en su mente las risas suaves que esa mujer le regalaba.

Pero a pesar de que todas esas señales que él creía reconocibles, no podía asegurar los sentimientos de ella sin una confirmación.

¿Y si se equivocaba?

Poco a poco los días fueron pasando hasta completar un mes y la situación entre ellos no cambiaba.

Al principio temía que fuera por ser un semi-demonio y que al final ella no soportara lidiar con su carácter de híbrido, imaginaba que ella en realidad se arrepentía y ahora deseaba volver a su casa. Las inseguridades aumentaban conforme ella lo rechazaba.

Su paso distraído no le permitió advertir el momento en que fue jaloneado por una fuerza realmente menor, en realidad, con facilidad podría quitársela de encima pero le dio curiosidad la razón por la que ella lo llevaba. Ataviada en su traje de tonalidades naranjas, con un obi delgado en el mismo tono y su sonriente rostro era la pequeña Rin que lo tironeaba de su hakama rojo.

Caminó dejándose llevar hasta que estuvieron cerca de la casa de Sango. Unos arbustos cubrían el paso hasta ese lugar y ahí fue donde lo soltó, dejándolo desconcertado de esa sonrisa entre dulce y maliciosa, como era la pequeña niña en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla y tratarla. Con un ademán de su mano ella le indicó que se escondiera y así lo hizo, curioso por saber. —Oye Rin… ¿Qué hacemos?

—Espiamos —Contestó como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. —La señorita Kagome y la señora Sango están por conversar de usted…—El ambarino quería preguntar como lo sabía pero fue silenciado por la pequeña niña sonriente que lo miró cómplice. Él sabía que siempre podía contar con ella, porque le tenía un enorme cariño a Kagome por su parecido, e InuYasha… Bueno, algo de ese ser le caía bien.

La taza de té humeante resultó ser una tentación ante su estómago vacío. Su amiga le ofreció un poco pero no se sentía capaz de tomar una gota sin devolverlo antes de que llegara a digerirlo. Aunque juraría que el humo le tomaba por el mentón y la guiaba hasta el líquido apetecible. — ¿Segura que no quieres? —Preguntó por quinta vez la exterminadora, no estaba convencida con las miradas que le daba Kagome a cada sorbo.

—No puedo tomar. —Cerró los ojos para despejar su mente un poco, no vino para distraerse con ese aroma, ella necesitaba alguien que la escuchara en sus problemas y la aconsejara. Para eso nadie mejor que Sango a quien veía como a una hermana. —Vine por otra razón…

— ¿Entonces no viniste a visitarme? —Hizo un mohín de disgusto que le sacó una sonrisa a la azabache, la castaña correspondió. Se veía como una niña chiflada con esos gestos, pero necesitaba aliviar un poco a su pequeña amiga que traía una cara de funeral desde hace varios días. —Creí que me extrañabas. —Kagome negó nerviosamente con la mano derecha en respuesta a su comentario.

—No me malinterpretes. —Contestó olvidando un poco sus problemas, pero tratando de asegurarse de a la próxima no dejarse llevar por los chantajes de Sango. —Además vine ayer a visitarte…

—Pero sólo fueron dos horas y me siento desplazada. —Realizó una sonrisa picara, haciendo sonrojar a la joven al comprender que pensaba. —Debes estar muy ocupada con InuYasha, tanto que ya casi no me visitas. —Ella no fue la única sonrojada, también lo fue un semi-demonio que gruñó molesto a lo lejos por los comentarios tan dignos de la esposa de un monje pervertido. —Cuéntame… ¿Qué tal te va con él?

—En realidad… —Su semblante ensombreció y los dos entrometidos de los arbustos se dieron cuenta de ello, las orejas caninas pusieron especial énfasis al instante. —Nosotros no nos llevamos nada bien, me siento muy mal cuando estoy a su lado. Es por eso que le he estado huyendo todo este tiempo.

—Kagome… eso me sorprende de ti. —Dio un sorbo a su té y la miró inquisitivamente, sabía de lo mucho que su amiga amaba al terco del medio-demonio, por ello le era difícil comprender su actitud. —Miroku y yo siempre supimos cuanto lo amabas, no te entiendo.

—Si te dijera que yo tampoco ¿me creerías? —Sango asintió levemente, instándole a continuar. —Sé que InuYasha no puede cambiar porque él es así, lo amo tal y como es… Un terco, obstinado y completamente InuYasha.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? —Tomó su mano para brindarle apoyo al notar el escozor de sus ojos, ella deseaba llorar. Debía ser muy grave lo que le sucedía para hacerlo después de tanto tiempo. —Kagome, en serio me estás alarmando.

—Perdón. —Con el dorso de su mano limpió las pequeñas gotas que querían escapar de sus orbes de canela. La reconfortaba el saber que siempre tendría una amiga en quien confiar, alguien que la apoyará a pesar de lo que haga o decida. Y eso lo intuía con ver la expresión acongojada de la castaña. —Lo que sucede es que yo… espero algo más de él.

— ¿Algo más? —Los murmullos de aquellos arbustos cesaron para escuchar mejor lo que le ocurría a la sacerdotisa. Incluso Rin comprendía que se trataba de algo delicado, por lo que se alejó un poco para no escuchar de más. Aunque el ambarino no se salvaría de la sarta de preguntas que tenía para hacerle.

—Lo conozco mejor que nadie y me avergüenza reconocer que yo dudé de lo que sentía por mí. —InuYasha creyó escuchar mal por lo que alzó un poco el rostro para verla. Grave error porque eso tan sólo le demostró lo cierto que eran sus palabras, no podía creerlo, Miroku tenía razón. —Nunca me dijo que me amaba, nunca me lo demostró con un beso, lo único que tenía eran sus miradas y eso es todo.

—Eso es lo que te duele. Que a pesar de lo que han vivido juntos él no sea capaz de decir ni siquiera un "te quiero" —Las silenciosas lágrimas fueron su respuesta inmediata. La castaña casi se abalanzó sobre la mesa para acortar distancias y abrazarla en una asfixiante caricia para su alma. Le dolía verla de esa manera y juraba que le daría sólo un par de días al híbrido para confesarse, de lo contrario lo buscaría para castrarlo aunque eso le llevara el rencor de su amiga.

—Que lo dijera aunque fuera por primera y única ocasión…—Sollozó entre los brazos femeninos, sintiéndose algo más calmada. —Me gustaría que él me lo dijera…

El híbrido no soportó mucho más de la escena. Salió a toda velocidad sin importarle los reclamos que le daba la niña por largarse sin la menor explicación o lógica de su acción, aunque no llegó muy lejos. Avanzó justo hasta la sombra del árbol sagrado cercano al pozo.

A los pocos minutos la pequeña alcanzó su sitio y prestó atención a su semblante confundido.

Con todo el tiempo que lo había tratado no era común verlo así de asustado, sorprendido o lo que sea esa emoción en su rostro. Lo detalló pensativo, enojado, alegre y como un niño malcriado, siempre que podía le gustaba platicar con él sobre lo que pensaba, que eternamente resultaba ser Kagome. Por eso se alegró mucho cuando ella volvió y se hicieron amigas, porque ahora InuYasha era feliz, ese hombre que veía como a un hermano mayor recuperó la sonrisa sincera.

Lo apreciaba casi tanto como a su señor Sesshoumaru.

Vio al semi-demonio que trepó hasta la rama del árbol sagrado de un salto y pensativo se perdió entre la espesura de las hojas. Bueno, para él resultaba más fácil hablar si no veía a la persona, un punto a favor de la conversación que le brindaría. —Señor InuYasha ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Algo muy extraño, Rin. —Contestó sin dudar. Esos tres años había entablado una relación amistosa con la niña por su temperamento tan parecido al de Kagome, aunque tenían sus marcadas diferencias. A ella nada se le negaba o la vida de esa persona sería un catástrofe con el protector de pelo plateado y mirada fría que se encargaba de mimarla y hacerla caprichosa.

— ¿Es algo que me puede contar? —Preguntó dulcemente. Necesitaba tacto y paciencia con ese hermano mayor o no sería capaz de hacerlo hablar. Él era un cabeza hueca y difícil de hacerlo entender, pero lo lograría, si no era por las buenas entonces tendría que usar los malos modos. — ¿Me tendrá confianza? —InuYasha bajó de un salto y un golpe hueco junto con las hojas que volaron fueron quienes anunciaron su aterrizaje.

—Sabes que no me gusta hablar de mis problemas. —Le tendió una mano sobre el hombro, instándola a sentarse a su lado. Ella sonrió feliz, normalmente tardaba más en dejarla conversar. —Pero hoy estás de suerte.

—Cuénteme señor InuYasha. —Sus manos recogieron las rodillas para apoyar su rostro en ellas, necesitaba estar cómoda por si fuera preciso, deseaba que fuera una charla larga en la que pudiera ayudar. — ¿Qué escuchó decir a la señorita Kagome?

—Ella lloraba porque dice que nunca le he dicho lo que siento. —Rin pareció sorprendida pero siguió escuchando atentamente. Ninguno lo sabía pero ella entendía más de lo que les hacía creer, sobre todo la situación de ambos. Kagome quería que se le declararan como cualquier mujer lo desea, pero su amigo era demasiado tímido para hacer tal cosa. —No me gusta verla llorar, no lo soporto. Dime Rin… —Suspiró fuertemente y enfrentó sus ojos en un segundo de valentía. — ¿Tan importante es para la mujeres que se les declaren?

—Bueno, eso es lo que toda mujer normal desea. Que la persona que quieren les confiese su amor. —Su compañero a un lado pareció mudar su piel del leve tono bronceado al rojo del atardecer. En verdad le divertía la forma de ser que poseía, para los combates era el primero y en cuestiones personales el último. No le extrañaba que Kagome se comportara reticente a hablarle de esos temas. —Señor InuYasha, usted debería decirle a la señorita Kagome todo lo que siente, si no quiere que ella llegue a odiarlo.

— ¿Crees que haga eso? —Cuestionó aterrorizado. Si eso llegaba a pasar no conseguiría vivir con ello, yacería en un estado de tristeza eterna y depresión constante. —Kagome no es capaz de odiar a alguien, incluso perdonó al bastardo de Naraku y a Kikyou… a mí…—Más que motivos para justificarla lo declaraba para convencerse a sí mismo.

—Vaya ahora…—Lo animó. —Antes de que ella siga sufriendo, ¿no lo cree?

—Pero… —Sus garras comenzaron a jugar nerviosamente entre sí. Lo que ella decía sonaba fácil y lógico, advertía ahora un poco del comportamiento de la pelinegra y sus constantes huidas. Sin embargo la realidad era otra. —Yo no soy muy bueno expresando mis emociones, lo sabes mejor que nadie. ¿Cuánto tiempo no me llevó hablar contigo como con una hermanita? —El sonrojo se extendió a la pequeña que agradecía que la considerara igual. —No sé decir "te quiero"

—Podría ayudarte, hermano. —Sorprendido por la forma de llamarlo le regaló una sonrisa sincera y autentica. Una de las que sólo su sacerdotisa había podido contemplar. —Te enseñaré a decirlo.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó emocionado, si eso pasaba y aprendía aquellas palabras que nunca valoró, su Kagome sería feliz de nuevo y se quedaría a su lado. No le dejaría solo y le querría, su sueño hecho realidad.

—Claro, aunque habrá que esperar un poco…—Giró su rostro extrañamente maliciosa, claramente dirigía su mirada a algo que estaba en su espalda. —Estarás muy ocupado durante un buen rato. —No alcanzó a preguntar la razón, fue jalado por las orejas de manera brusca y dos pesos pequeños se situaron a cada lado, sosteniéndose únicamente por las orejas. —Me dan envidia, siempre he querido hacer eso…

—Perrito…—Susurró guturalmente una vocecita chillona.

—Orejas de perrito… —Las gemelas de Miroku estaban al ataque de nuevo y tardaría demasiado en quitarlas de su cabeza, despejarlas de sus orejas y desenredarlas del cabello platinado en donde una se colgaba y poco a poco empezaba a hundirse en la inmensa melena. Era la odisea de cada día. —Me tragar cabello…—la otra acudió en su auxilio y juntas se enterraron en el pelo del joven. Día difícil para InuYasha.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

N/dp::D Yo quiero jugar en el cabello de inu (¬.¬ con tu tamaño solo podrías esconderte como Kagome) *Patalea en el suelo* Yo quiero, yo quiero… ¡buaaa! Okay *solloza* dejo mi berrinche y sigo con la nota. ¿Quién cree que InuYasha lo consiga? Rin se ofrece a ayudarle pero eso no garantiza nada, con lo tímido que es debe estar de verdad desesperado.

Wow, en serio las amo. Se siente como estar en el hogar, no sabía en realidad cuánto las extrañaba, y son tan amables con sus reviews, me hacen querer llorar ToT Próxima actualización en lunes, lamento la espera ;D

Astro, wii, Guest, os adoro y lamento no dejarles respuesta a sus reviews pero sinceramente no sé que decir más que espero que les guste el capítulo, ¡besos de Galleta!


	4. Primeros intentos

Título: Él no cambia

Sumary: Post-Manga. Aunque había abandonado su época y a su familia por estar con él, las cosas no son como Kagome las imaginaba. Todo por culpa de un estúpidamente tímido semi-demonio. Todo seguía como antes, porque _él no cambia…_

Ranking: K+

Género: Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

Advertencia/Recomendación: Quizás un poco de OoC.

Cantidad de palabras: 4,187

Disclamer: InuYasha sí es mío. Solo que los derechos de autor, legales y demás son de su amada creadora Rumiko Takahashi… Tan sólo es cuestión de esperar 50 años para que él pase al dominio público y lo haré completamente mío (O.o?)

Primeros intentos

Primero escuchó un grito femenino demasiado histérico.

Luego de ello, una mujer de cabellos castaños se arrinconaba en una esquina llorando amargamente mientras su joven esposo corría a su lado a consolarla, sin saber la razón.

Lamentablemente el pobre hombre sólo consiguió entorpecer la situación con eso. La exterminadora le gritó que era un desgraciado por hacerle aquello y que no quería volver a verlo en el resto de su vida, y aunque el hombre de ojos azules intentó -sudando frío- acercarse a ella, le dio un manotazo.

Kagome se preguntaba como había llegado a presenciar ese escenario, sin entender. Antes, aún platicando en la cabaña donde habitaba su mejor amiga vieron llegar a al esposo de ésta, pintarrajeado de verde, naranja y rojo.

La imaginación de Sango voló a niveles insospechados creando fantasías donde él volvía a las andadas con otras mujeres, que ellas lo habían maquillado en broma y un sinfín de planes extravagantes donde el más grave era que a su querido marido ahora le gustaban esas mañas de las mujeres.

La azabache observaba la escena y le pidió al hombre que se mantuviera unos metros a distancia para poder calmarla, aunque le extrañó lo sensible que estaba la mujer. Ni siquiera ella logró convencerla de que lo dejara explicarse, por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de llamar a la anciana Kaede para que la revisara y le diera un té para los nervios.

Ahora esperaban afuera mientras la castaña era atendida.

Hablando con su amigo encontró la razón de su extraña apariencia, resulta que las pequeñas fueron las culpables de pintarlo, pero se le olvidó lavar la cara y al llegar ocasionó todo el escándalo de su esposa.

Se veía muy gracioso de esa manera; aunque no entendía como podría olvidarse de hacer algo para lavarse, si decía que incluso fue al río. Lo cuestionó un rato en el que se mantuvo reticente a hablar por lo que optó por cambiar de tema. —Sango exageró un poco las cosas…—Inició con esas palabras para atraer su atención.

—Creo que esta vez se excedió demasiado. —Kagome le dio la razón. —Mira que tacharme de mujeriego e incluso con mañas extrañas… —Ella le envió una significativa mirada que el hombre contestó con una sonrisa angelical para tratar de liberar sus culpas, no funcionó. No era libre de ningún pecado y el peso de sus anteriores deslices con las mujeres aún le afectaba a su esposa. —Bien, lo admito… Pero yo no tengo la culpa de la belleza de las mujeres. Sin embargo, esto ha sido a mi parecer una conspiración en mi contra…

—Sango exageró las cosas. —Expresó tratando de defender a su amiga. —Pero debe tener algún motivo para actuar como lo hace, no se olvide de lo infiel que era durante nuestro viaje en busca de la Perla.

—Es raro, ha estado demasiado sensible en estos días. —La interrumpió él pero a la pelinegra poco le importó, estaba más ocupada divagando en las razones del comportamiento de la castaña que en los desvíos del tema por parte del pelinegro para no admitir su pasado. Vieron acercarse a la figura de la sacerdotisa mayor de la aldea que gesticulaba una felicidad y diversión extraña.

—Debe ser por su estado. —Le escucharon decir a la lejanía. Sus pasos eran lentos y acompasados como cualquier persona de su edad por lo que ambos decidieron caminar hasta ella para ahorrarle camino a la anciana y a ellos tiempo. —Es lo más normal.

— ¿Estado? —Preguntó la azabache, comprendiendo poco a poco a lo que se refería. Sin embargo no lo podía creer, estaba frente a un hecho que era el reflejo perfecto de la época antigua pero en la suya era casi ilógico. Bueno, la mayoría de las veces… — ¿Se refiere a que está…? —Compadeció a su amiga que no disfrutaría su juventud si se la vivía embarazada.

— ¡Seré padre otra vez! —Miroku empezó un baile que nadie comprendió, su cuerpo se retorcía como si quisiera quebrarse cada hueso de su columna. Nerviosas le sonrieron para no amedrentarlo en su felicidad. — ¡Quiero que esta vez sean trillizos!

—Tri-trillizos… —Susurró incrédula, ya tenía gemelas, un hijo y ahora esa persona deseaba trillizos. Sintió lástima por las mujeres de antes que vivían embarazadas, aunque para esa pareja en particular no fuera ningún problema y les trajera un mar de inmensa dicha. Por el dolor de esa época al momento del parto, no deseó para nada que ese sueño del monje se viera cumplido, de lo contrario aquella que cargaba los niños sufriría largo y tendido por varias horas sin la útil anestesia de los nuevos tiempos.

—No festejes tanto monje. —Habló la anciana Kaede para llamar la atención del lunático que ahora bailaba encima de un animal que arreaban unos viajeros.

El inocente ganado sufría de las patadas y pisotones del calzado de madera mientras sus dueños se mordían el labio y apretaban los puños para no golpear a una figura sagrada.

Casualmente la misma que días atrás en su aldea les cobró una cifra extraordinaria por un simple pergamino. —Primero debes convencer a tu mujer de que te permita verlos, a ella y a tu hijo.

El hombre frenó en seco, ocasionando un fuerte golpe en el costado del animal quien corrió dejándolo caer. Los dos aldeanos se alejaron burlándose y felices de que en algo sufría ese estafador.

Sin embargo para Miroku eso nada le importó con tal de ir corriendo a donde estaba su amada y explicarle a su mujer la verdad, a Sango quien estaba en espera de poder darle muerte con sus propias manos.

Después de unas buenas cachetadas, disculpas por las perversiones de su mano que seguía maldita a pesar del tiempo y finalmente un apasionado beso que las gemelas –las cuales habían llegado despeinadas y agitadas por alguna razón- animaron incluso con arroz que lanzaron al aire, todo entre ellos regresó a la normalidad.

Ya sólo quedaba Kagome y sus problemas con InuYasha.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Le costó mucho trabajo sacar a las pequeñas de su enmarañado cabello.

El por qué consistía en que ambas gritaban auxilio pero cuando las pescaba del borde del kimono tomaban un mechón y se abrazaban con fuerza para no ser arrojadas a un lado. Ellas acababan de encontrar un nuevo juego, mientras estaban ahí pintaron un cabello de color morado y propusieron que quien lo encontrara primero sin ser sacada ganaba.

Pero ninguna lo encontró porque, a costa de arrancarse algunas hebras, las tiró a un lado y se marchó sin contemplaciones. No estaba de humor para regañarlas, al contrario, era feliz. Tanto que los tirones no dolían y sus orejas inflamadas se movían ávidamente al compás del viento. La dirección a la que marchaba era precisamente donde detectó a Rin con su olfato, le urgía verla para empezar las clases de una buena vez.

Ella estaba en la sombra de un árbol dormida, con una pieza de tela de vivos colores sobre su mano izquierda que descansaba en el regazo y una sonrisa en el rostro. A su alrededor el aroma de su medio hermano le irritó la nariz e hizo una mueca de fastidio, ese objeto sobre sus manos debía ser un nuevo regalo de él. Se acercó para despertarla pero ella entreabrió un ojo sorprendiéndolo. —Sabía que no podía tardar tanto señor InuYasha. —Resopló algo somnolienta y volvió a cerrar su ojo.

—Así que no estabas dormida, mocosa. —A Rin no le molestó la forma en la llamó porque lo conocía, a decir verdad ese apelativo era como una muestra de afecto extraña proviniendo de él. Ella le sonrió para corresponder a su confianza y con su mano libre le instó a sentarse a un lado para comenzar con lo pendiente. —Bueno, yo…

—Por lo que veo le urge mucho decirle. —Él consintió con la cabeza, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello anteriormente maltratado. _Urgir_ era algo corto en el término que necesitaba para explicar su desesperación, si en ese mismo instante no conseguía desquitar un poco sus emociones juraba que se tiraría a un pozo lleno de agua, con una roca pesada amarrada al tobillo. —En realidad quería decirle dos cosas antes de iniciar.

— ¿Cuáles? —Rin bufó fastidiada y volvió a sonreír. La paciencia era una gran virtud que ella poseía… a veces. Pero necesitaba demostrarle a ese semi-demonio que debería intentar conocerla, eso facilitaría muchas cosas en su vida. Además de que estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco por el desvelo que tuvo con su señor ayer. Y el rato que estuvo a su lado hace unos instantes.

—Bueno, ya son tres…—InuYasha la miró curioso y sin comprender demasiado. — Primero: sea paciente. Segundo: Yo podría darle una ayuda, más no puedo hacer mucho cuando usted lo tenga que hacer. Y finalmente el tercero: ¿Puedo hablarle de tú?

—De acuerdo, Rin. —No tenía problemas en que lo llamara de esa manera, aparte de conseguir una pequeña amiga incondicional por sus propios méritos fastidiaba a su medio hermano con compartir la atención de ella. —No garantizo lo primero. —La pelinegra quiso reír pero se contuvo de ello, la seriedad de su voz acallaba las sospechas de una posible broma. Su hermano postizo en realidad no aseguraba ser paciente, sería mejor adelantar las cosas para ayudarlo.

—Bien, iniciemos. —Se puso frente a él llevándolo al extremo del nerviosismo, temblando le hizo frente para prestar atención a sus instrucciones. —Míreme a los ojos imaginando que soy Kagome e intente decirlo.

—Feh. —Un suspiro pesado y luego a seguir ordenes. Se concentró en el color de ojos de Rin para imaginarse a Kagome, ya conseguido el tenerla cara a cara en su mente ahora venía que las palabras salieran por sí mismas. —Ka-Kagome… yo… —La imagen de la sacerdotisa llenó sus orbes de anhelo y los labios se le entreabrieron listos para contestar a lo que se supone diría. —Esto, yo… —Balbuceó de nuevo, los nervios crecieron cuando esa sacerdotisa se colocaba en cuclillas para estar cómoda. —Yo te… yo… Kagome…—Tanto InuYasha como Rin comenzaban a desesperarse, las palabras se atascaban en su garganta y no poder liberarlas le causaba la sensación de hiel recorriéndola. Poco a poco la ilusión que creaba de la azabache dejaba de mirarlo ansiosa. —Ka-Kagome…

—InuYasha, vamos… ánimo. —Susurró algo frustrada. Lentamente proseguía con la oración, pero casi al llegar al final retrocedió abruptamente. En verdad le costaría mucho esfuerzo decirlo. Rin comprendió que esto iba para largo.

—Antes… bueno, ahora yo… bueno tú… los dos… —La frase comenzaba a desarticularse y dejaba de tener sentido. Lo peor de todo es que las dos únicas palabras que importaban ya no tenían ni el mínimo rastro en las incoherencias que salían de los labios masculinos.

—InuYasha, creo que hasta aquí lo dejamos por hoy. —Le tomó por el mentón para hacerlo reaccionar, su cara estaba roja por completo y creía que en cualquier momento vería humo salir por sus orejas caninas. —Sin embargo debería practicarlo ¿De acuerdo?

—De-de acuerdo…—Balbuceó mareado, le parecía imposible que ni siquiera estando frente a otra persona que no fuera ella esa frase se negara a salir. Tantas veces que no medía sus palabras y ella le regañó, muchas ocasiones en que lastimó sin intenciones a las personas, en especial a ella, y esas dos palabras le eran negadas tanto como la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Sin Kagome no era feliz. Si la azabache le seguiría huyendo hasta que fuera capaz de confesársele

¿Ahora que haría? Definitivamente practicaría el resto de la vida, de ser necesario, sólo para lograr gritárselo un día. El mismo en que de seguro saldría corriendo a esconderse de la vergüenza apenas confesado.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Escasamente corría el mediodía y necesitaba perder tiempo; caminó rumbo al bosque para meditar tanto sus acciones como lo que le aguardaba en esa época. Ver la familia feliz que formaban Miroku, Sango, las gemelas, su hijo y él o los que venían le daba mucha envidia. —Hasta pensarlo parece un trabalenguas. —Suspiró exhalando ese sabor a derrota amarga que se condensaba en su paladar. Le gustaría algún día tener una familia igual de hermosa que llenara el vacío de alejarse de los suyos, obviamente con InuYasha.

Criar pequeños con orejitas tan adorables como las de su padre, incluso deseaba que heredaran absolutamente todo de él. Los ojos con vividas tonalidades del ámbar, su cabello con magnificas hebras de plata, la agilidad y fuerza de ese semi-demonio que amaba con todo su corazón.

Su mayor ilusión le arrancó una sonrisa como las que no demostraba en mucho tiempo; ahí estaba Kagome que seguía viva y alimentándose la esperanza de que llegará el momento cuando ambos puedan declarar sus sentimientos y decidan llevar su relación más allá de lo actual. Algo más romántico y comunicativo.

¿A dónde había ido su fortaleza? Siempre la consideraron una chica valiente e intrépida y actualmente se la pasaba llorando por cualquier cosa hasta el punto de huir siempre. Kagome Higurashi no era así, cambió mucho en esos tres años.

Se suponía que ahora era más madura y ciertamente la separación le ayudaba a creer en el futuro. —Desde hoy… —Levantó sus manos en puño, mostrando su actitud decidida. —No importa lo que pase no me dejaré vencer, y si ese tonto de InuYasha nunca se me confiesa no me importará, seré feliz por estar a su lado.

Quería convencerse a sí misma aunque no dejaba ese pesar de lado. Cada palabra era cierta, tenía que aprender a disfrutar lo que poseía ahora y no añorar algo que sería bienvenido si sucedía, de lo contrario no debería sufrirlo. Aunque pensarlo y llevarlo a cabo eran cosas tan distantes; su corazón parecía dolerle, se apretó el pecho con la mano derecha para intentar apaciguarlo.

Tomó asiento sobre el césped del bosque y encontró a su lado unas hojas filosas que se veían hermosas, le atraían a tocarlas y cortarse con el delgado borde de la hoja verde que fácilmente pasaba por pasto.

Unos días atrás recordaba haber visto una hoja parecida y jugar con ella entre sus manos hasta cortarse, la pequeña cicatriz en su dedo meñique lo demostraba.

Siguió delineando la hoja hasta el atrayente filo se hundió en su carne, provocando un corte más o menos profundo. —Auch…—Exclamó suavemente; pero una repentina opresión en su pecho le hizo olvidar la diminuta herida, ¿Tan triste se sentía por su situación?

No, aquello dolía, en verdad le lastimaba, tanto que comenzaba a creer que no era una simple sensación de tristeza. Se abrió la tela de su hakama blanco y en el medio de su pecho se formaba una especie de tatuaje que simulaba a la Luna Nueva. Quemaba su piel cuando intentó palparlo con la mano, la cabeza le daba vueltas y el cuerpo se sintió muy pesado. Perdía lentamente la noción de su alrededor hasta que cerró sus ojos dejando caer su figura al suelo del bosque.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Abrió pesadamente los ojos tratando de enfocar su alrededor, el color café de la madera y el aroma de alguna comida hirviendo al fuego le hizo instar que estaba en una cabaña, quizás en su casa. Sin saber el motivo era consciente de que algo faltaba a su lado, como si se acabara de retirar repentinamente; era una especie de calor absorbente y reconfortante que le brindó tranquilidad durante su sueño.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando recordó lo que sucedía. Estaba caminando al medio día en el bosque para perderse por un rato, luego se cortó y un dolor incomprensible se adueñó de su cuerpo haciéndola caer en la inconsciencia. Una persona la debió haber encontrado y llevado hasta un lugar seguro sin el valor de abandonarla en el bosque. Necesitaba agradecerle a esa persona.

Se inclinó en su sitio siendo víctima inmediata de los mareos, nauseas y escalofríos correspondientes a su estado de convalecencia. Su visión, borrosa por instantes, enfocó a una silueta de cabellos argentados que momentos antes parecía dormir ligeramente por velar su salud y sueños. Lo reconoció como InuYasha lo que no pudo evitar arrancarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, él estaba a su lado como siempre cuidándola de todo peligro, ¿Quién más que ese semi-demonio para encontrarla? —Tú me…

—Rayos, duérmete de nuevo que estoy cansado…—La interrumpió bruscamente provocándole enfado; su voz no fue dura pero tampoco cortés lo que decepcionó a la sacerdotisa de gran manera. Cada acción que realizaba ¿Por qué siempre las estropeaba con sus palabras? Deseaba que se quedara callado por una vez en la vida.

—De acuerdo. —Atinó a contestar con su voz quebrada, no quería llorar y que la volviera a regañar por hacer algo así. Tan sólo se giró en su sitio para volverse a recostar y taparse de nuevo con las sabanas, necesitaba fingir por un rato que se quedaba dormida para poder salir y llorar a gusto en las lejanías. No contó con que al cabo de unos quince minutos unos pasos sobre la madera se acercaban hasta ella y el cuerpo de un hombre se posesionara egoístamente de su silueta.

—Creí que me descubriría…—Murmuró quedamente mientras se acomodaba de nuevo entre las sabanas. —Tonta, no sabes lo que me asusté cuando detecté el aroma de tu sangre. —Kagome no entendió a que se refería por lo que siguió haciéndose la dormida entre sus brazos. —Si se entera de que la tuve abrazada toda la noche seguro me mata o algo peor, no puedo quedarme dormido de nuevo…

—InuYasha…—Balbuceó contra su pecho sonriendo feliz, arrancándole un furioso sonrojo que le hizo quedar petrificado por segundos.

La observó de reojo cerciorándose de su estado, parecía seguir durmiendo tranquilamente; relajó su cuerpo y suavemente se dejó atrapar e internar al magnifico mundo de los sueños, uno donde era capaz de decir lo que quisiera libremente. Kagome había logrado engañarlo, cuando éste quedó dormido se dispuso a contemplar su perfil de medio lado que enmarcaba una tenue sonrisa.

A veces podía ser tan imbécil ¿Cómo creer que ella lo asesinaría si la abrazaba? Era algo de lo que más deseaba, junto con su declaración. Su cabeza fue venciendo el soporte de su mano y contra su pecho descansó, tranquila de saberse protegida, amada y sobretodo ilusionada; no importaba ya que pasara al día siguiente, sólo con que estuvieran juntos todo estaría bien.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Se frotó los ojos somnolientos con el dorso de su mano; cuando volvió a despertar en la mañana no lo encontró por ningún lado y eso le estimuló la tristeza de la que era presa las últimas semanas, días, noches y segundos…

En ocasiones que a su mente llegaban las evocaciones del pasado recordaba aquél juego de niños que tanto odiaba porque le hacían burla con su nombre. Tanto antes como ahora se sentía plenamente identificada; ella era como la gaviota cautiva de la que siempre cantaban, por más que quisiera escapar la vida le cerraba las puertas y ventanas confabulándose con el destino que le comprimía su espacio vital hasta hacerlo justo a sus medidas. Asfixiada con la nula libertad que sentía adherirse a su piel para apresarla.

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de tantas ideas absurdas ¿Por qué siempre sentía todo el mundo en su contra? Requería dejar de suponerse la peor situación de todo o finalizaría como una psicópata que en el pueblo les diera por linchar…— ¡No! ¿Ahí va mi imaginación otra vez? —Desesperada se cuestionó de haber reincidido en lo que se supone no debía hacer, dejar volar muy alto a su imaginación. —Eres desesperante, Kagome Higurashi…—Parecía una discusión interna. Ya puesta de acuerdo consigo misma, ahora debía retomar otro tema para no estresarse.

Entre tantas cosas vino la imagen de esa noche cuando se cortó con la hoja filosa de una hierba y luego el corazón le oprimió. Abrió un poco su hakama blanco para vislumbrar el tatuaje de Luna Nueva, aprovechando que estaba sola. Efectivamente la marca de una Luna casi completamente oscura, exceptuando una delgada línea blanca naciente, que se extendía justo a la mitad del valle entre sus senos y laceraba al contacto de sus dedos.

Examinándola con detalle le recordaba algo que le mencionó la anciana Kaede cuando le daba sus enseñanzas para ser una verdadera sacerdotisa de la época, algo sobre una hierba con nombre relacionado a la Luna. Esa tarde se aseguraría de ir a visitarla para preguntare que era esa marca, no fuera que resultara peligrosa y ella de tonta, por jugar en el bosque, lo provocó. InuYasha seguro la mataría por ponerse en peligro, claro, después de saberla curada.

Tan concentrada estaba que no se percató de un semi-demonio completamente colorado que desviaba la vista inmediatamente para ser respetuoso… Aunque por dentro se golpeara de no aprovechar la oportunidad. Parecía haber sido invocado por su mente, siempre estaba ahí en las situaciones más injustas para la sacerdotisa. —Ka-Kagome…—Carraspeó para atraer su atención, cosa que consiguió al instante en que ella se dio media vuelta apresurada en subirse la ropa. —Perdón, fui por algo para comer y yo no…

—No te preocupes. —Se escuchó triste ¿De qué? Se preguntaba en su mente él. La estaba respetando, muy a su pesar, y se preocupaba tanto que incluso iba por comida para ambos. Aún cuando ella no diera el menor indicio de querer verlo. —Yo sé que _tú no querías…_

—Come para que te recuperes. —Le lanzó unas cuantas frutas y alimentos que le hicieron agua la boca, completamente ajeno al doble significado de esas palabras. —Iremos con la anciana Kaede para que te revise. —Ordenó originando el despertar de la ira latente en sus venas, ¿Quién se creía para ordenarle? Nadie, eso era, nadie porque él muy estúpido no tenía el valor de declararse. Era cierto que lo mismo planeaba ella pero el que se lo ordenara, o más bien, el hecho de que él no quisiera ni tocarla lastimaba su orgullo.

— ¿¡Y quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes?! —Espetó furiosa, los resentimientos volvían a ocupar su lugar frente a la melancolía. El odio y rencor son sentimientos que surgen con mayor facilidad en la frágil humanidad que el cariño e incluso el amor. Contra ellos, un amor implícito que no recibía el menor cuidado de ambas partes no podría hacer frente.

— ¿Qué quien soy? —Escupió furioso. —Eso deberías decírmelo tú. En tu maldita vida no significo algo más que problemas y peleas que ni siquiera entiendo… No sé quien eres desde que volviste de tu época.

— ¡Pues no sabes cuanto me estoy arrepintiendo de ello! —Rabiosa se le echó en cara e inmediatamente se arrepintió. A veces lo pensaba, lo soñaba ¿Qué sería de ella si nunca hubiera regresado? La respuesta llegaba contigua a la pregunta, sin haber vuelto su vida sería un infierno. Prefería mil veces pasar el tiempo a su lado aún sin un cambio en su trato que añorando los días en que le decía tonta o le sonreía con arrogancia. Su mano se dirigió sola al frente para tratar de alcanzarlo pero él dio un paso atrás. —InuYasha, yo…

— ¡Yo no te obligué a volver, te dejé en tú casa y quisiste regresar! —El golpe bajo que recibió era determinante en su orgullo, si ella se arrepentía tanto él se lo haría aún peor. —Tonta humana, tus miserables emociones me están volviendo loco. —Su voz apagada hirió a la azabache que sólo se mantuvo en pie para escuchar el resto de reclamos. Se lo merecía, eso y mucho más por hablar sin pensar. —A veces me sonríes, me gritas y me miras con decepción sin decirme por qué. Eres un maldito fastidio…

—InuYasha… —Cada palabra le hería, en su mente se aferraba a la idea de que la rabia y humillación hablaban por él, sin embargo eso no amenizaba la mirada tan fría y despiadada que clavaba en sus orbes. —Perdón, yo…

—Cállate, no me importa escuchar tus razones ahora para odiarme…— El escozor de esos orbes canela pasó desapercibido hasta que empezó a derramar las detestadas lágrimas, no quería seguir pero ya era tarde para detener el torrente de palabras que se mantenían en su garganta. Si la hería ahora se arrepentiría después porque ahora las emociones estaban dominando su lengua.

—Yo no te odio, yo te…

—Vamos con la anciana Kaede para que te revise. —Sentenció con semblante serio. Nunca en su vida había observado tal faceta de dureza y crueldad enmarcada en sus facciones varoniles, le inspiró absoluto miedo y preocupación; quizás aún no lo conocía tan bien como decía hacerlo.

—No iré…—El ambarino no se movió de su sitio, estaba desconcertado. Estaba seguro de que aunque ella se molestara acataría su orden si se mostraba tan severo; en realidad ¿Cómo no estarlo? Estaba herido más que en su orgullo, en el corazón. Había realizado ridículos esfuerzos frente a Rin para ahora descubrir que ya era odiado y de la manera más cruel. La vio ponerse seria y sentenciar algo que le resultó demasiado cruel. —No me siento segura de ir con alguien que no conozco…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**N/Kou:** Brrrr… Lo prometido es deuda (Y yo ya tengo muchas) actualización el lunes y mis manos están heladas… Además de junté dos capítulos. Dios, odio estar resfriada y con clima de cinco grados… ¡Además se cae el internet! Supongo que la próxima será el viernes igual, pero no sé si tardarme más ya que tengo unos asuntos y esta vez casi no hay comentarios (Que chantajista suena eso xD) Sí, será el viernes y dependiendo de como vea la respuesta en este cap puede que hasta el jueves e.e Sean felices por siempre (?) ¡Besos de galleta!


	5. La táctica de Miroku

Título:Él no cambia

Sumary:Post-Manga. Aunque había abandonado su época y a su familia por estar con él, las cosas no son como Kagome las imaginaba. Todo por culpa de un estúpidamente tímido semi-demonio. Todo seguía como antes, porque_él no cambia…_

Ranking:K+

Género:Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

Advertencia/Recomendación:Quizás un poco de OoC.

Cantidad de palabras:1,084

Disclamer:InuYasha sí es mío. Solo que los derechos de autor, legales y demás son de su amada creadora Rumiko Takahashi… Tan sólo es cuestión de esperar 50 años para que él pase al dominio público y lo haré completamente mío (O.o?)

**La táctica de Miroku**

Kagome tuvo el coraje de enfrentar su inquisitiva mirada, más no pasó el término de cinco segundos cuando ladeó la cabeza, avergonzada; había un extraño tinte en esa mirada, desconcertante. Como si de la nada el problema quedara olvidado y dentro de él existía un inconveniente de mayor relevancia.

Ciertamente desconocía varias de las actitudes del ambarino pero no a tal grado como lo había hecho sonar y mucho menos como para decir eso, estaba sumamente avergonzada por su comportamiento tan infantil. Al instante quiso decir algo para retractarse pero la frase correcta no parecía venir a su cerebro.

Se sentía la más estúpida por ser capaz de decir algo así de grave sólo por herirlo, cosa que por su esquiva expresión parecía haber funcionado.

Se le veía sumamente lastimado y deseó abrazarlo para consolarlo, susurrarle que todo era una absurda mentira y que la perdonara. Su mano se guió sola hasta su hombro pero él rápidamente la retiró de un extraño movimiento, pero el resto de su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil.

A pesar del daño InuYasha no consideraba querer retirarse.

Kagome imaginaba la razón por la que eso le causaba tal impresión, sin embargo no la acertaba. Su mente se hacía a la idea de que a ese medio-demonio el ser llamado "desconocido" le ocasionaba el daño, pero en realidad lo que él pensaba distaba de cierto modo de aquella conclusión.

Su compañero quedó con un sabor amargo de derrota, esa mujer nunca comprendería la verdadera naturaleza de lo que sentía si no lo expresaba; justo donde radicaba el problema de no poder hablarlo.

Ese era el verdadero punto que le hería al híbrido, no ser capaz de ser sincero con la mujer que estaba al frente. Tanto era su enclaustro en sí mismo que a su alrededor esa joven empezaba a llamarlo "desconocido"

Apretó el puño hasta enterrar el filo de las uñas a medio centímetro de su piel. Ni el dolor ni la sangre emergente conseguían sacarlo de ese estado de depresión profunda del que necesitaba escapar, requería ayuda…

Aunque su cuerpo se movía por sí solo para evitar el contacto de aquella a la que hirió no era su intención, esperaba la ayuda, que ella reconociera el error en sus palabras y le tendiera la mano.

Una mano que nunca llegó.

Ambos seguían perdidos en el reconocimiento de sus propios males, exhortos de la realidad conjunta que dejaba entre ellos el peor malentendido que habían tenido hasta el momento. Ninguno era capaz de detener la situación que poco a poco se guiaba a un punto crítico, cada día crecía entre ellos el abismo de un absurdo que sólo se aclararía con diálogos. Con palabras que hasta ese instante los dos seguirían sin proferir. —Tengo sueño, iré a dormir…

—Adiós…

Con esa simple y sencilla palabra acabó la pequeña discusión silenciosa entre ellos. Así quedó esa conversación, sin aclarar ningún asunto. InuYasha sintió que necesitaba aire puro para aclarar sus emociones y prefirió salir que intentar hablar de algo que pronto se agravaría.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No estaba muy al pendiente de su situación hasta que escuchó el correr de la puerta, dejándola solitaria en la habitación de la cabaña que se supone compartían. Fue ahí que entendió la falta de palabras que hubo hace instantes entre ellos. Ni siquiera había hecho el intento de disculparse con él por haberlo llamado desconocido.

En el pecho un agudo dolor le hizo saber que a veces lo veía así, esperaba que él le siguiera gritando, reclamando y demás pero nada sucedió. Ni siquiera la miró. Le hería que fuera tan cruel y despiadado…

No… ¿En qué pensaba?

InuYasha seguía siendo el mismo que conoció, algo indiferente, egoísta, torpe… Adorable, fuerte, solidario… Imbécil, idiota, arrogante… Protector, sorprendente, admirable… — ¡No soporto este caos en mi cerebro!

Todo lo que sentía era tan contradictorio que no podría sola, ella era la única que perfectamente sabía lo difícil que eran las emociones humanas para ese terco semi-demonio. Kagome lo entendía, no sería sencillo aceptar si la quería o la odiaba, no era capaz de decirlo abiertamente. Al igual que no fue capaz de decir cuán herido se sentía.

Lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, jamás pensó estar con un extraño y eso sólo salió por lastimarlo, pero InuYasha el único que no lo sabría. Necesitaba aclarárselo. ¿Por qué si ella lo conocía tan bien él no era capaz de entenderla? Definitivamente un diálogo era lo faltante en su relación para poder seguir adelante y conseguir lo que siempre deseó: una vida a su lado, una familia con él.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

No soportaba el ambiente tan pesado que había ahí dentro, porque se sentía el causante de toda esa situación. Si tan sólo fuera capaz de confesar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente como lo hacía aquel lobo sarnoso y apestoso…

Apretó los puños y gruñó por instinto, pensar en ese idiota le hervía la sangre de celos y furia; a cómo eran las cosas si ese imbécil pasaba por ahí sabiendo terminado a Naraku y Kagome tan molesta ¿Sería ella capaz de abandonarlo por ése? —Primero se va jodido a su cueva… Maldito lobo…

—No deberías usar ese lenguaje tan vulgar, hermanito InuYasha…—De entre los arbustos apareció de sorpresa la pelinegra, tomada de la mano de una mujer castaña que le frunció el ceño y reconoció al instante como la esposa del pervertido del pueblo. —Tu hermana mayor está muy molesta contigo…

—Oh claro, discúlpame hermana. —Contestó sarcástico y Sango se burló de ambos, era bueno que ese malcriado aprendiera modales, sólo le preocupaba que si no cambiaba él le cambiara a la niña a un modelo parecido. Su expresión fue inmediata de pensar a una niña tan dulce y bondadosa como Rin y la misma actitud del salvaje ése…

—Sango, ¿En qué rayos estás pensando? —Preguntó molesto y con una vena resaltante en la sien, ella sonrió nerviosamente.

—Nada, nada.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacen espiando por aquí? —Interrogó con su mejor cara de intimidación, ella tenía suerte de ser mujer o ya estaría pescada por el cuello y siendo azotada con una piedra. Su mal genio iba en aumento, ¿Dónde estaba el monje cuando necesitaba desquitarse?

—Monje Miroku, ¿No piensa salir? —Del mismo arbusto donde ellas estaban la figura de un hombre que trataba de escabullirse por las ramas fue detectada e inmovilizada por el semi-demonio, con una tétrica sonrisa en el rostro.

—Muchas gracias Rin. —Y la pequeña sonrió gustosa. Los esposos comenzaron a intuir porque era que esa niña se llevaba tan bien con su amigo, comprendía su modo de pensar y siempre le ayudaba hasta en sus más oscuras intenciones, como la de torturar al monje en nombre de todos los usurpadores al jardín de su cabaña.

— ¿De qué lado estás? —La mujer de de cabellos castaños se cruzó de brazos algo molesta, pero la deslumbrante sonrisa de la menor del grupo la abochornó y le obligó a darle algo de razón. Empezaba a creer que esa sonrisa tenía algo porque sólo era cuestión de ponerla para que cualquiera en la aldea se le olvidara lo demás. —Bueno, tortúralo un poco InuYasha…

—Pero, mi Sango…

—Nada, las niñas han tomado varias de tus malas costumbres y tienes que aprender a no decirles que pueden venderles a sus amigos sus juguetes por un alto precio. —Tanto el híbrido como la menor vieron a la mujer seriamente, para después voltear a ver al padre malvado que pervertía a sus hijas.

—Ya me hartaron, díganme a que han venido todos…—Apretando un poco más el cuello de su atuendo InuYasha presionó a las mujeres para que hablaran.

—Tranquilo y no mates a mi marido o te juro que te mato a ti. —Agresivamente caminó hasta un costado de él y le instó a soltarlo, el híbrido aceptó de mala gana y prosiguió. —No te molestes pero Rin nos contó lo que sucedía y vinimos a ver.

—La verdad es que deben tener cuidado amigo, se han convertido en el entretenimiento de una mujer embarazada. —Recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una rama del bosque. —Cielos, estos cambios de humor terminaran matándome…

— ¿A qué te refieres con que les contó Rin? —Nervioso, empezó a retorcer sus manos en una de las cuales se encontraba la sangre seca de su herida anterior y la piel reestructurada de su resistencia sobrenatural. Estaba completamente rojo como un jitomate, la vergüenza le impedía amenazarlos con la simple mirada.

—Nos dijo que habían peleado y tenían constantes malentendidos…—Declaró Sango.

—Veo que aún no te has podido declarar. —Consintió Miroku.

—Creí que…—Repuso nervioso. No soportaba la idea de que esos entrometidos supieran de la ayuda que Rin le estaba brindando, sería demasiada humillación. Instintivamente rodó los ojos dorados hasta la pequeña joven que seguía sonriente, por lo que no se atrevía a preguntar.

— ¿Me crees capaz de traicionarte, hermano? —Cómplices se sonrieron gratamente mientras los esposos seguían sin comprender. ¿Cómo pensó que ella lo delataría? Sencillamente quería ayudarlo y por eso llamó a los metiches que siempre querían resolver los problemas de los demás. Aliviado de que el secreto de las clases estuviera a salvo prosiguió con su intimidación característica, aunque sonriendo internamente por las tonterías de sus amigos.

—Claro que no, hermanita. —Ella hizo un mohín, sorprendiéndolo por el reproche. Sin embargo pronto recordó que ella decía ser su hermana mayor por las actitudes que ambos tenían. —Perdón, hermana mayor. —Esta vez sí consintió el llamado y le volvió a sonreír, la facilidad que tenía para cambiar constantemente de humor le recordaba mucho a Kagome.

—Bueno, aunque no entendemos absolutamente nada hemos venido a ayudarte. —Habló Miroku, escapando de los hostigamientos pequeños de su esposa embarazada. —Ya antes Kagome me había pedido hablar conmigo y creo que este es el momento adecuado.

— ¿De verdad? —Cuestionó incrédula la castaña. Miroku le guiñó un ojo y pareció comprender que era lo que pretendía.

—Así es, así que permítanme entrar por favor y observen desde aquellos arbustos. —Señaló los que quedaban frente a la habitación de Kagome, donde una puerta lateral residía por cualquier emergencia.

Los tres asintieron y prosiguieron a cumplir la orden, InuYasha no entendía que era lo que quería hacer ese monje pervertido ni de lo que iban a hablar pero no se confiaba demasiado, después de todo ese hombre siempre estuvo detrás de todas y cada una de las mujeres hermosas que se le cruzaran en el camino.

Después de algunos momentos él se acercó a abrir la puerta, justo para que todos vieran la escena, en especial InuYasha. Seguía con la mirada cada movimiento, cada reacción de la pelinegra que pasaba entre angustia y penumbra a sencillas sonrisas que le despertaban la sensación de querer abrazarla.

Peligrosamente el acercamiento del hombre a la mujer que lloraba le alborotaba la sangre, estaba ridículamente celoso de que él la fuera a consolar, debía entenderlo porque eran amigos. Debía pero no quería, porque no evitaba ese sentimiento de posesión casi obsesivo que le ordenaba ir a arrebatar lo que le pertenecía de los brazos de ese hombre que empezaba a arrullarla… a estar más cerca…

A darle un beso…

Un beso que, lamentablemente, desde el ángulo de visión del ambarino parecía ser en los labios.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

La extraña marca en su pecho seguía igual, o al menos a la vista de su ojo humano. No recordaba haber escuchado sobre ninguna brujería, conjuro o algo similar que causara la aparición de una seña con parecido a una Luna Nueva, e inclusive la lenta metamorfosis de ésta a una casi completa con una delgada línea de plata que brilla incesante.

No se había percatado de aquella hasta que decidió cambiar sus atuendos para intentar dormir, el descanso necesario que ocupaba luego de una discusión tan fuerte como la anterior con InuYasha.

No había palabras en ella pero eso era lo menos importante, la cuestión en sí era la falta de ella, el abismo inamovible en el que perecían las más mínimas señales de querer arreglar su situación. Entre más gritaba, más retrocedían sus palabras en las paredes del abismo oscuro y ni siquiera lograban regresar; bien podía asegurar que no existía diferencia entre gritar al vacío y a esa persona con quien intentaba comunicarse.

InuYasha ni con su sentido tan desarrollado por sobre el humano parecía entender las señas de sus manos al otro borde del precipicio, las lágrimas que rozaban su piel de tanto descender por sus hinchadas mejillas y sus ojos enrojecidos que suplicaban ser comprendidos. Al final todo era un vano esfuerzo de su cuerpo, algo que siempre terminaba pagando ella sola, sin ninguna recompensa o mérito por lograr algún avance.

Sus sentidos le indicaban que estaba de nuevo sola en su cabaña, la de ambos, lo que incrementaba la depresión. Se hundía cada vez que intentaba salir a flote, era como mantenerse a flote muy trabajando muy arduamente por liberarse de la pesada cadena que la internaba al fondo del océano. Decir no es lo mismo que hacer, pero querer es poder y esas lágrimas sólo eran una manera de desahogarse, mientras la verdadera fuerza emergía del centro de su ser para finalmente dejar atrás el dolor. —Quería prometer no volver a ser infeliz, pero…

—…InuYasha no hace el trabajo fácil…—La puerta de su habitación fue corrida para dejar entrar a la conocida silueta de su amigo de viajes, compañero pervertido y casado. Quizás en otro sentido era como un hermano para ella, aunque a veces se pasara de listo con sus bromas e intromisiones. —Lo siento Kagome, no pretendía molestarte.

—No te preocupes, quizás así no me sienta sola. —Rápidamente se secó las gotas saladas y sonrió lo más dulce que consiguió, de verdad le vendría bien algo de compañía no obstante costaba su esfuerzo sonreír en el exterior tanto como en el interior. Cuerpo y mente no coincidían en particular sobre esa opción.

—Estar aquí sólo la hará llorar más. —Avanzó a los laterales del cuarto con una pícara sonrisa, desconociendo sus verdaderas intenciones ella le cedió el paso libremente por la habitación. Ni la más remota idea pasaba por su mente del plan de esa noche que se delataba en la sonrisa de un amigo dispuesto a ser asesinado por conseguir la felicidad de dos de sus seres queridos de la especia más terca e ingenua que hubiera en la época. —Permítame…—La puerta trasera que se anexó por cualquier situación de emergencia fue abierta de par en par, la pelinegra juraría haber visto algo extraño en los arbustos más próximos pero inmediatamente Miroku interrumpió su vista sonriendo algo más nervioso.

— ¿Qué le sucede, monje Miroku? —Cuestionó algo más calmada la sacerdotisa por derecho, a quien el hombre sólo volvió a sonreír y pidió con un ademán que guardara silencio por el momento.

Él se acercó a su lado y tomó asiento, abrazándola de una manera cariñosa y efusiva que logró incomodarla un poco sin embargo no rechazó el consuelo. Su cuerpo suavemente se fue acurrucando contra el pecho masculino del de su casi familia para encontrar alivio y esperar a que él se decidiera a dar la respuesta que buscaba de su estancia ahí, precisamente en la noche.

Cuando Kagome hubo tomado confianza Miroku se encargó rápidamente de cubrir su cuerpo y su rostro con la posición de sus brazos para mantenerla lejos de la vista de InuYasha, bien podría estar firmando su sentencia de muerte con estas actitudes pero era por el bien de sus amigos. Con ese híbrido tan terco necesitaba tomar medidas drásticas.

Inició por un abrazo, ahora estaba arrullándola en sus brazos mientras ella sonreía como una niña pequeña, se veía tan inocente y tierna que le pareció por un instante estar viendo a la hermana que nunca tuvo, el mismo sentimiento de paternidad y necesidad de brindar protección por sus hijas. Que Sango lo perdonara por lo que iba a hacer, pero era lo definitivo para consolidar en algo la relación de esos dos. —Señorita…—Proclamó suave para evitar ser escuchado por el semi-demonio. —Confíe en mí.

Mansamente se aproximó hasta la mejilla derecha de la chica, ante su fuerte sonrojo por tal acción tan repentina, por instantes ella iba a reaccionar con un fuerte embiste para alejarlo, pero recordó lo dicho anteriormente y lo dejó ser. Miroku depositó un delicado beso en su mejilla cuidando el ángulo de visión de los de atrás para que aparentara algo más. Cuando se retiró le sonrió y cerró los ojos en una expresión fúnebre. —Miroku, ¿Qué le sucede? —Inocentemente lo tomó de la mejilla para tratar de que la viera a los ojos pero en ese preciso instante, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, el hombre le fue arrebatado de las manos.

— ¡InuYasha, déjalo! —Gritó una mujer que reconoció al instante, su amiga y esposa del mismo involucrado venía a toda velocidad con la pequeña Rin detrás, realmente su rostro denotaba preocupación por la seguridad del pelinegro. Ella seguía sin comprender hasta que sus ojos se sintieron fuertemente atraídos por una furiosa mirada de ámbar.

— ¿Inu… Yasha? —Ante la pronunciación de su nombre soltó un bufido y no se digno a mirarla más. No sabía contra quien estaba más rencoroso, contra el maldito seudo amigo que la había besado o contra ella que se dejo tocar por otro hombre que no fuera él. Por no rechazarlo a tiempo y permitir que un humano que no era su dueño tocara sus labios, algo que ni él que sí era su dueño había hecho.

—Humana…—Soltó tan crudo como le fue posible. Quizás conseguía herirla de la misma manera en que ella lo estaba logrando. —Maldito miserable, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar algo que me pertenece?! —El filo de sus garras comenzó a pasearse provocando el sudor frío de todos, estaba fuera de sí y la violencia pronto no se haría esperar, el monje estaba en problemas.

— ¿De verdad te pertenece? —Incrédulas ladearon el rostro para buscar la justificación a una alucinación que creían tener, pero era cierto. Miroku desafiaba con la mirada al híbrido por una respuesta. Sango llevó las manos a su rostro para sollozar en silencio, su marido estaba llegando demasiado lejos con su plan, incluso estaba en peligro de muerte. —Amigo, ella ni siquiera tiene idea de que te pertenecía, no eres capaz de decírselo en la cara…

— ¡Cállate bastardo! —Gritó acercando más sus garras al cuello. Decir que no tenía miedo era falso pues su tono de piel era cada vez más enfermizo, pero por nada del mundo se echaría para tras, ya estaba al filo de la muerte, seguir adelante no ocasionaba más que traspasar ese límite. Sólo esperaba que sí llegara a ocurrir Sango fuera capaz de perdonarlos a ambos, a él por desafiarlo y a InuYasha por no dominarse.

—InuYasha, ella es libre de escoger a quien quiera porque no tiene nada que la ate a ti. —El cuello de su traje fue estrujado con mayor fuerza restringiéndole la entrada de aire a sus pulmones. Poco a poco se comenzaba a asfixiar, pero su sonrisa autoritaria de una figura sagrada no se marchaba. Él permanecía en silencio con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos inyectados en sangre, es verdad que nada los unía y eso lo enfurecía, no ser capaz de decir nada. Ni un simple "te quiero" —Mátame si no quieres seguirme escuchando.

— ¡No te atrevas, InuYasha! —Gritó la castaña completamente horrorizada, instintivamente llevó las manos a su vientre donde el nuevo integrante de su familia se gestaba, sin su esposo no sabría que hacer. Igual pedía perdón a Kagome porque ella estaba dispuesta a asesinarlo si algo le pasaba a su marido. —Miroku, deja de provocarlo… Por favor…

—Hermanito InuYasha, no le escuches… Estás muy molesto. —Replicaba Rin a punto de romper en llanto, entendía que ese señor se había pasado de la línea pero el ambarino también debía controlarse.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor, Sango no sabía cómo mirarlo, si molesta con él o con ambos pues sabía que Miroku tenía gran parte de la culpa.

Lo que no llegaba a comprender es que se molestara más por provocarlo que por ese beso que le dio a su mejor amiga ¿Acaso no le afectaba? A él en cambio lo llenaba de rabia contra sí mismo y contra Miroku.

Rin lloraba ya prácticamente, no le gustaba verla triste pero era incapaz de detenerse. Por su mente pasó la idea de saber la reacción de ella, hasta el momento era la única que no había dicho nada.

¿Estaría molesta? ¿O quizás ahora lo odiaba?

No, eso no lo soportaría, que por una ocurrencia estúpida del monje le hubiera robado todas las oportunidades que le quedaban con la sacerdotisa.

Sus ojos de ámbar la enfocaron inclinada sobre el suelo, en la misma posición. Sus orbes de chocolate no dejaban de desbordar miles de lágrimas que le hirieron, saberse el causante una vez más sólo resultaba peligroso para el hombre sostenido entre sus garras por ser su único medio de desquite. Repentinamente ella se alzó de su lugar y caminó hasta su lado, sin expresión alguna en su rostro o en sus ojos.

Indescifrables los destellos de sus ojos de canela y chocolate que estaban absortos en su propio mundo, sumidos en la desesperación. Una profunda opresión se mezcló en su pecho con el sentimiento de amargura ¿de verdad lo creía capaz de seguir adelante con lo que amenazaba? Recordó entonces ser llamado extraño y la herida creció, cada paso dado disminuía los centímetros de separación entre una catástrofe o la salvación de sus intentos, los de ambos, por construir una relación.

No tardó demasiado en llegar hasta su costado y sin esperar una palabra lo abrazó firmemente convirtiendo el brazo masculino en el único soporte de todo su peso. El agarre de Miroku se fue desvaneciendo y éste cayó al suelo tosiendo por la asfixia, inmediatamente pasó a segundo plano, pero para su buena suerte su esposa y la niña acompañante lo socorrieron. —Kagome…

—InuYasha…—Sus ojos se conectaron por milésimas antes de volver a iniciar con su llanto, parecía como si esta situación le afectara de sobre manera, tenía deseos de consolarla y decirle que no era capaz… sin embargo su cuerpo parecía completamente petrificado. —Perdóname. —Receloso intentó volver a ver sus ojos al sentirse incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba; no obstante ella no se lo permitía, seguía aferrada a su brazo sin permitirse verlo.

— ¿Querías detenerme?

—No, yo sé que tú no lo harías… —Inclinó un poco más su cabeza para apegarla lo más posible a la cálida piel masculina que se empapaba en lágrimas. —No era verdad que desconfiaba, estaba herida y quise herirte a ti… perdón. Sé que eres incapaz de hacerle daño al monje Miroku porque te conozco, pero me duele que ni siquiera seas capaz de preguntarme que pasó antes de intervenir así…

—Maldita sea, Kagome…—No tenía el corazón de dejar tirada así de sencillo, pero tampoco soportaba más sus palabras tan acertadas. Intervino sin saber más de lo que vio, cuando ella confiaba en él a pesar de las circunstancias; la tomó suavemente de las manos y la colocó en el suelo.

Sus ojos infinitamente tristes le fueron incapaces de soportar y salió del lugar, a buscar algo más que una simple ayuda.

Fue seguido por la persona que precisamente necesitaba, la nueva hermana "mayor" que le aconsejaba como una completa adulta. Se había quedado sin palabras ante la ocasión pero acababa de comprender algo más: si el corazón sigue sin querer hablar no importaba nada, no hay manera de saber la verdad…

Las palabras que se habían dicho aquella vez seguían lastimando y quizás unas horas de separación eran muy pocas…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**N/Kou:** Ewww… Volví a unir dos capítulos, y actualicé antes así que espero que me recompensen con reviews xD No, ya hablando en serio no quiero ser una chantajista pero al parecer si no pido nadie lo deja por su voluntad .U Bueno, por lo mismo que ya me eché dos capítulos de reserva dependerá de los reviews si actualizo antes o puedo tardarme hasta el otro viernes… Cambiando de tema, ¿qué les pareció? No quise dejarlas en la mejor parte, lo primero mal redactado (xD) era el capítulo original que infartó a miles (nah, ya quisiera) de lectoras ewe…

Próxima actua Lunes o Viernes, de ustedes depende… Nah, siendo sincera yo creo que si será el Luneso a más tardar el martes. Les mando un enorme abrazo y besos de galleta ;D Volveré… Pero con armas (?)

**Taishita StarkTaisho:** ¡Si, chantaje! Ejem, quiero decir… No, ¿cómo crees que yo…? Me sorprende que piensen eso de mi xD Oh, tal vez debas matar al estúpido de InuYasha, aunque si lo haces menos va a hablar xD Técnicamente Miroku fue quién lo arregló y terminó de mandar a la mierda. Dios, ¡la banana no, la banana no! Ten tu actua del jueves pero… ¡Aleja esa banana de mi vista! ¡Ahhhhhh!

**Desirena:** Es como dice Taishita, hay que matar al estúpido InuYasha, ya veo que todas estamos de acuerdo xD Jajaja, si, se siente víctima y a la vez quiere pedirle perdón, como lees por acá. Espero que te haya gustado la actua, nos leemos luego. ¡Besos de galleta!

**Elena 79**: Lo sé, es que estos dos son del tipo que hablan antes de pensar, justo como la poli de México, primero golpean y luego averiguan xD Y luego Miroku que viene a calentarlo todo… Oh, esa Luna sí que trae problemas, pero eso es un spoiler que no revelaré jeje. Nos leemos luego y besos de galleta ;D

**Paulii Taisho:** Gracias, gracias. Me alegro de que estés tan contenta con la historia, espero que este cap también te haya gustado ;D Y actua pronta, por ustedes que tanto la ansían, al fin este fic estaba casi terminado antes de resubir xD Nos leemos pronto y besos de galleta ;D

**Elianamz-bv: **Jajaja, muchas gracias. Claro que seguiré, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado ;D Saludos y besos de galleta ewe

**Kamui Dizy:** Jaja, gracias, me halagas. Hoy hubo actualización pronta por ustedes, muchas gracias por tus ánimos ;D Saludos y besos de galleta ewe

**AdrianaSnd:** Claro, capítulo nuevo a la orden ;D Saludos y besos de galleta ewe


	6. Confianza

**Título:** Él no cambia

**Sumary:** Post-Manga. Aunque había abandonado su época y a su familia por estar con él, las cosas no son como Kagome las imaginaba. Todo por culpa de un estúpidamente tímido semi-demonio. Todo seguía como antes, porque _él no cambia…_

**Ranking:** K+

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

**Advertencia/Recomendación:** Quizás un poco de OoC.

**Cantidad de palabras:** 2,199

**Disclamer:** InuYasha sí es mío. Solo que los derechos de autor, legales y demás son de su amada creadora Rumiko Takahashi… Tan sólo es cuestión de esperar 50 años para que él pase al dominio público y lo haré completamente mío (O.o?)

**La confianza en una sonrisa.**

_Es momento de afrontar, lo que una vez fue amistad,_

_ya cansada de ceder, lo que quiero es gritar._

_Es difícil de explicar, el pensar que ya no estarás._

_Mi corazón seguirá muriendo lento, por tu amor sin resolver._

_-Acute-_

InuYasha retrocedía a grandes pasos sin saber como actuar ahora.

Kagome le había prácticamente rogado perdón por atreverse a lastimarlo y el… Tan sólo huía como un imbécil y cobarde…

¿Así, o más idiota?

"_Como si pudiera serlo"_ Se respondió mentalmente.

A pesar de tantas cosas, su estupidez lo hacía resistirse a dar la media vuelta y arreglar esta situación de una vez por todas.

¿Por qué no era capaz de decidirse y volver a la cabaña, a decirle a Kagome sobre sus sentimientos?

Cuanto extrañaba sus momentos juntos, las conversaciones que nunca terminaban, las miradas cruzadas, esas veces en que sus manos se encontraban y el calor escalaba al rostro de ambos sin tener el valor de soltarse…

Todo era tan distinto en sólo tres años. Ni siquiera ahora podían asemejarse a tan sólo unos meses atrás, cuándo aún por lo menos se hablaban. Extrañaba el cielo azul de esos días, el cielo de ambos. En medio de la penumbra de sus recuerdos ya no importaba nada: ni la desconfianza, los celos, los planes absurdos de un monje o las intervenciones de una embarazada metiche o las ingenuas esperanzas de una infante…

Se sentía capaz de olvidar todo por volver a estar bien con Kagome.

Un sonido en seco lo hizo detenerse, alertándolo de inmediato. Un suave aroma embriagó el aire y le hizo bajar la guardia unos momentos, reconociendo a la intrusa como conocida. Ahí, en medio del campo decidió que aunque aún no era capaz de tragarse su orgullo podía aparentar que así era con esa mujer. —Vaya, creí que nunca te alcanzaría…—Exclamó ella, en tono cansado. — ¿Por qué huiste de esa manera, tonto? —Fue su voz aproximándose lo que le hizo dar la vuelta para enfrentarla. Era un tonto, eso ya lo sospechaba medio mundo pero seguiría sin confirmar ese dato; aunque también jamás admitiría que por cobarde escapó de ver llorar a Kagome.

—Sango…—Llamó él con recelo, su aparente sonrisa tranquila seguía sin causarle demasiada confianza. — ¿Acaso quieres que regrese a matar al esposo tuyo, ése hijo de…?—Y lo más aterrorizante que consiguió ser la castaña lo mandó a callar con la simple mirada.

—No, pero me preocupas. —No esperaba eso, tuvo que consentir. Pero eso de ninguna manera la excluía de ser un objeto de su arrogancia y orgullo, aunque la castaña fuera una mujer necesitaba desquitar su enfado con alguien, si no la hería con algún comentario no se sentiría satisfecho con la ira que cargaba.

—Deberías preocuparte más por ese monje lidibinoso. —Señaló. Sango frunció el ceño, pero siguió escuchando como si nada. ¿Qué no se enteraba? Conocía a ese semi-demonio de varios años antes y reconocía cada faceta, por ahora tan sólo buscaba pleito sin importar el costo. Obviamente ella no le daría el gusto. —Están casados, se supone que debe respetarte y no andar detrás de Kagome…

—En todo caso…—Se acercó tocándolo por sobre el hombro, ignorando su último comentario; InuYasha reaccionó en un pequeño sobresalto que casi logra arrebatar una sonrisa a la exterminadora. Por suerte, la seriedad seguía en su rostro para lograr el efecto deseado de sus siguientes palabras. —Es mi problema… ¿No lo crees? Lo dicho por Miroku es verdad, tú no tienes ningún lazo que la ate a ti, lo único que has conseguido es ser una especie de amigos compartiendo una vivienda…—Masculló sin delicadeza, estudiando las expresiones del ambarino. Su rostro era sombrío, difícil de descifrar y comenzó por causarle escalofríos. —Sin embargo es lo más lejos que puedes llegar. No debería de…

— ¡Si me importa! —Explotó irascible, empujándola con apenas una pizca de delicadeza. Maldita labia de esa mujer que conocía su punto débil para contraatacar. Nunca debió busca pelea con una mujer, y menos si esta te conoce desde hace cuatro años; lo que ningún ser humano había durado con él, excepto por la pelinegra. — ¡Kagome debe estar conmigo porque…!

— ¿Por…? —Cuestionó ella, alzando una ceja, deteniéndolo de decir cualquier sarta de estupideces. Sus labios se movieron, más ninguna palabra quería salir por sí misma. ¿Qué iba a decir? Ni él mismo entendía sus emociones cuando tenía a la chica cerca; eran nervios, ansiedad, angustia, rabia… Todo se arremolinaba en su interior sin una solución coherente sabía porque ella debería estar junto a alguien que no se entendía a sí mismo.

—No entiendo porque te interesa más saber de mí que de tu esposo…—Intentó desviar el tema de nuevo a ella, sin embargo la pregunta de Sango iba más allá de simple curiosidad y motivos sencillos.

—Porque confío en él. —Sentenció, impresionando tanto al semi-demonio que incluso se dignó a dar media vuelta y confrontarla con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Ella sonrió y prosiguió a explicarse. —A pesar de todo he aprendido que la confianza en una relación es imprescindible y yo confío en que pronto obtendré una buena explicación por parte de mi marido. —En realidad, más le valía tenerla y una muy buena. Esa mirada de tendencia asesina en Sango alertaba todos los instintos del ambarino. —Y tú…—Interrumpió sus pensamientos. — ¿Confías en Kagome?

¿Confiar?

InuYasha quedó en blanco.

La verdad era que… No lo sabía.

¿De verdad confiaba en ella? Hace tan poco tiempo no conocía mucho de esa palabra inútil y vana en su estilo de vida; había creído confiar en Kikyou hace mucho tiempo y resultó en una tragedia dónde ambos se traicionaron por no creer en la persona que decían amar.

Todo había sido un plan para quebrarlos desde dentro, utilizando los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro. Jamás se arrepintió tanto de ceder a los caprichos de un psicópata.

Entonces… ¿Qué era la confianza?

Sango le hablaba sobre sentirse segura sobre los sentimientos de un hombre que siempre había sido infiel, mujeriego y un pervertido con cualquier falda que se le cruzase en el frente. Parecía inconcebible… Porque, aún sin tener la explicación de su boca ella ya suponía los motivos y aceptaba que Miroku actuase de esa manera porque sabía que él no la iba a traicionar.

¿Y ellos? Apenas hace unos minutos entraba a la cabaña creyendo lo que sus ojos le presentaban sin considerar nada. Si lo pensaba unos segundos con frialdad, el hecho de que Miroku había dejado expuesta la escena, que Kagome estaba llorando, que quien la mecía era ese hombre… Todo pudo ser tan claro…

Sólo vio lo que quería ver, un beso entre la pelinegra y el azulino.

Sin embargo, en el medio de la confusión y el desespero, Kagome lo había tomado por la camisa y pedía perdón por sus palabras.

A ella no le importaba que tuviera sujeto por el cuello al monje hasta el punto de la asfixia. ¿Por qué? Sencillo: confiaba en que no era capaz de hacer daño a un amigo. No obstante el tonto era él por no esperar una explicación de los labios femeninos. — ¿Y bien? —le apuró la exterminadora, lucía molesta al percatarse que se había olvidado de ella.

—No. —Fue sincero, no era capaz de confiar porque no estaba seguro de ella. Más bien, no se sentía seguro de él mismo. —No sé lo que piensa, me siento inseguro… Siempre me pregunto: ¿me odiará? —Preguntó sin esperar la respuesta, extrañamente el viento pareció pronunciar "No, jamás lo haría InuYasha" ¿Imaginación, delirio o era su voz? Quizás se estaba volviendo loco. —Sango, tu eres capaz de hablar abiertamente con Miroku, pero yo con Kagome… Bueno, con nadie hablo.

—Lo sé, incluso me sorprende que te hayas abierto conmigo.

— ¡Feh! No digas tonterías. —Parecía terriblemente adorable con ese enorme sonrojo sobre su rostro, la castaña tenía que admitir que ese idiota era lindo cuándo sonreía de esa manera tan avergonzada.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es ¿que sientes por mi amiga…?—No, demasiado pedir para él.

Sango estaba sospechosamente amigable y platicadora, incluso parecía mirar seguido a los arbustos laterales.

No le prestó demasiada atención a la pregunta ya que aún no tenía la respuesta ¿Qué sentía? Pues egoístamente la quería pegada a él todo el tiempo, no quería que hablara con nadie más –esencialmente otros hombres- y deseaba que dejara de llorar y le sonriera sólo a él. Según los humanos eso era el cariño, entonces él la quería… Sin comprender que es lo que realmente abarcaba.

No podía dar una definición al sentimiento que aceleraba su corazón cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Una furtiva mirada, esta vez más descarada, hacia el arbusto que se movía demasiado le hizo caer en cuenta de los hechos. Lo mismo que había hecho Miroku instantes atrás para reconciliarlos, según él, y al parecer ahora Sango era la enviada.

Olfateó el aire percibiendo la dulce fragancia de su sacerdotisa y la del otro odioso y metiche que sentía era incapaz de tolerar a escasos metros.

Sus sospechas se habían confirmado, Kagome estaba escuchando detrás de ese arbusto. Gruñó un poco sin embargo luego se calmó, quizás era mejor así, porque jamás sería capaz de decirle todo eso a la cara y menos ahora que su rostro ardía en vergüenza. Menos mal que no pensaba en voz alta…

¿Cómo explicarle? No confiaba en ella ni en sí mismo y creía que la quería como todos los humanos lo hacen con alguna persona que llega a ser especial. Su sentimiento era parecido al que tuvo por Kikyou, y a la vez era tan intenso y diferente; deseaba protegerla, estar a su lado y seguirla a dondequiera que vaya, inclusive formar un hogar de humanos.

Y si Kagome se iba… Si se iba, se sentía desolado, si sonreía y hablaba con alguien más le hervía la sangre de furia, si lloraba por su culpa le daban ganas de estrellar su propia cabeza contra un árbol. Más fuerte, más penetrante que antes… ¿El cariño entre humanos era siempre tan abrumador? Apretó fuerte su puño, preocupando a la castaña. — ¿Qué te sucede?

—Sango, yo… a Kagome…—Avanzó hasta los arbustos ante una mirada nerviosa de la castaña. No se había percatado de nada por la inmensa felicidad de creer que al fin conseguiría la confesión de InuYasha, gracias al cielo que no se entretuvo pidiendo explicaciones a Miroku de "ése" hecho y siguió sus consejos. Kagome, detrás de aquellas ramas, escucharía todo.

— ¿Si? —Inquirió ansiosa la castaña, parecía que fuera a ella a quien se le estuvieran declarando.

—La he visto aquí detrás. —Y con sus garras destazó cada rama y hoja hasta destapar las tres figuras frenéticas que buscaba un escape por cualquier medio. Miroku, Rin y Kagome sonreían intentando apacigua la vena saliente y la ira latente del ambarino con los ojos entrecerrados. —Incluso están tu esposo y Rin. —_"La quiero"_ quería decir _"Yo a Kagome la quiero"_ pero la vergüenza de una situación donde todos estaban presentes lo impidió.

— ¡¿Qué hacen ahí!? —Sango intentó parecer sorprendida, pero el plan estaba descubierto y no había marcha atrás.

—Bueno, yo estaba preocupada por InuYasha…—Rin fue la primera en alzar la voz, al igual que correr al lado de Sango.

—Eh, yo… ¡Vine por mi esposa! —Igualmente escapó con su mujer, Sango aunque estaba aturdida tenía una fiera expresión de batalla por si se atrevía a tocarlos.

—InuYasha… yo…

—Kagome…—Se vio interrumpida bruscamente.

Ni hablar, suspiró pesadamente preparándose para la sarta de insultos, grosería y reclamos que seguro soltaría por haber estado espiando. Después de todo, él dijo no confiar en ella. —Lo siento…

InuYasha abrió los dos soles que eran sus ojos, parecían una visión irreal de la miel bañando un ocaso y extinguiendo todo matiz duro y frío, sólo quedaban los tonos dulces y de empalago que le dedicaba a la azabache. Inuyasha se colocó en cuclillas, musitando sobre su oído. —Per-Perdón por hacerte llorar. —Tartamudeó un poco, la verdad es que estaba realizando su mejor esfuerzo por ser entendible. —Mejor sonríe…

—InuYasha, tú…—Con lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzó para abrazarlo.

—Una vez te lo dije…—Dudó un poco. —N-no me escuchaste por quedarte dormida pero… m-me gus-gusta mucho t-tu sonrisa…—Y provocó un sonrojo en ambos, por lo que se separaron abruptamente.

Y a pesar de lo dulce del momento el híbrido salió huyendo avergonzado por semejante confesión, que a su parecer, era demasiado para un par de vidas. Por más que fuera una verdad le costaba decirlo, aunque el hecho de verla sonreír resultaba una grata recompensa.

Así, surcando rama tras rama para alejarse veía como esa sonrisa adorada se extendía por sus labios hasta el máximo punto, adoraba verla sonreír.

Sus piernas cesaron al momento en que una nueva idea surgió en su mente; sí, había sido vergonzoso decirlo pero esperaba con sus palabras verla sonreír.

De un modo u otro estaba mintiendo antes, quizás no se había percatado todo este tiempo al no entender el significado de esa palabra, pero al fin reconocía que confió en que ella sonreiría después de eso. Si entre ellos existía la confianza, sería la de ver siempre en ella una sonrisa.

Ese tonto de Miroku… Pero gracias a su ayuda esta vez había logrado un avance; lástima que por orgullo esta noche se vería obligado a buscar otro lugar para dormir.

.

.

.

**N/dp: **(*Se escucha la voz de altoparlante* Favor de tomar su turno para recojer sus armas y demás equipamiento, la cacería contra la autora, Kourei-chan, está por iniciar) Ok, promesa perjurada de que no lo vuelvo a hacer… Espero. Bien, ¿alguien me creería que –sí, nuevamente xD- olvidé mi contraseña del y, del correo? Voy a anotarla en mi pared, que siempre se me va… Bueno, no tengo trabajo, ni dinero, y hasta hace poco ni teclado, esos y muchos más son los motivos de mi tardanza.

Este fic está seguro, ya que como dije estaba escrito hasta casi el final (de echo, sólo faltaba el epílogo xD) así que nuevamente garantizo actua de Lunes y Viernes, para su mayor comodidad (?) Espero que les guste el episodio (que raro se oyó eso) en la última actua del año… ¡Feliz Navidad atrasada y un adelantado próspero 2014!

Y cómo diría Germán: El 2013 fue un buen año, pero el 2014 le va a llegar con una patada en el c*** xD

**Taishita StarkTaisho:** Esa banana me da miedo xD Era su plan suicida en caso de emergencia, él lo ayuda con Kagome y así lo deja en paz para ir a hacer perversiones por ahí (?) Oh, Koga… No, la verdad no aparece pero aún puedo unirlo :3 Perdona la tardanza, entendí las consecuencias… *Kou mira atrás y su casa está destruida, con los restos incendiándose* Lunes y Viernes nos vemos ;D

**Mandy9108:** Jajaja, lo sé, yo que lo escribo me desespero por llegar al final xD Lunes y Viernes nos volveremos a leer ;D

**Elena79:** Muchas gracias a ti, perdona la tardanza y el auto-suicidio de Miroku (?)Lunes y Viernes nos volveremos a leer ;D

**Lizell:** Muchas gracias e.e Ahora viene "mejorada" xD Notarás ligeros cambios a comparación de la versión anterior, espero que te gusten. Lunes y Viernes nos volveremos a leer ;D

**Astron:** Muchas gracias e.e Sigue una invasión espacial, InuYasha se nos casa (?) con la princesa para detener el ataque pero Kagome tendrá que rescatarlo xD Lunes y Viernes nos volveremos a leer ;D

**Guest:** Muchas gracias, me halagas bastante :D Lunes y Viernes nos volveremos a leer ;D

**Arianawh0a:** Claro que lo continuaré, espero que te haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza. Lunes y Viernes nos volveremos a leer ;D


	7. Diferencias

**Diferencias entre el amor y el cariño**

Era tarde.

Tarde, muy tarde, tarde, tarde…

Su mente no podía dejar de repetir frenéticamente cada minuto que había sucedido mientras su cuerpo menudo daba vuelas por la cabaña. Si tan solo fuera un poco menos resistente la madera ya tendría un hueco enorme en ella, dónde seguiría incluso si encontraba el centro de la Tierra. La palabra más importante en su mente seguía siendo: _tarde_.

¡¿A qué maldita hora pensaba regresar InuYasha!?

Suspiró profundo, intentando aplacar la emergente necesidad de salir corriendo, tomar al mejor amigo del ambarino por el cuello y obligarlo a que le diga dónde se encontraba ahora. Su aura asesina estaba en disidía con aquella manera de ser que le provocaba ser amable con los demás.

Lamentablemente si esa _extraña_vocecita amarraba a los demonios internos terminaría perdiendo.

Inhaló fuerte y profundo, después la emoción de tranquilidad en el pecho la inundó. Vino la calma, por suerte para la pelinegra. Pero el crónico sonrojo del que sufrió le siguió a esa desesperación. ¿Cómo iba ella a actuar de forma tan impulsivamente estúpida? Normalmente quien lo hacía era él… Y de nuevo el color en sus mejillas aumentó.

Sango, quien se confundía entre los destellos del atardecer en aquél rincón donde permanecía, observaba con una enorme sonrisa –casi maligna- a su amiga.

¿Quién lo diría? Tal vez esos dos eran más parecidos de lo que creían: orgullosos, tercos e impulsivos.

Desde anoche que InuYasha le susurrara algo al oído ella estaba demasiado nerviosa, histérica y paranoica. Incluso estuvo a punto de romper en llanto por la ansiedad que le carcomía, ¿y quién no con semejante hombre? Personalmente creía que ese tonto por fin había huido. —Maldito cobarde…—Masculló entre dientes, cuidando que su mejor amiga no la escuchara. Estaba segura que podría lanzársele al ataque.

—InuYasha… tarde… —La exterminadora bufó fastidiada. A Kagome el cúmulo de emociones cada vez era mayor y sentía que, de un momento a otro, explotaría. Es qué él le había dicho algo ¿dulce? Bueno, -suponiendo que era algo así- estaba confundida por su actitud. No había regresado desde aquél encuentro y la tenía realmente desesperanzada. — ¿Habrá huido?

— ¡Ya basta, Kagome! —Espetó furiosa la castaña, harta de oírle decir lo mismo una y otra vez. — ¿Qué no confiabas en él?

—Tienes razón…—Contestó con pesar. Pero sencillamente no podía dejar de lado esa situación, creyó por un momento que estaban logrando un avance en su relación: por eso necesitaba verlo.

¿Quién mejor que él, para romperle las esperanzas?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Lo miró de nuevo, conteniendo su puño con más fuerza que antes hasta clavarse las garras. Dolía, pero era necesario para prevenir el ser impulsivo con ese supuesto mejor amigo que no paraba de reír a carcajadas.

Aunque, intentando convencerse a sí mismo, él tenía la culpa de todo. En primer lugar, ¿Quién le mandaba ir a dónde el monje, sabiendo que pasaría? Gruñó por lo bajo, por lo menos si el odio se dividía entre él y Miroku sería más fácil no actuar. —Vamos InuYasha, anímate y vuelve…

— ¡Feh! —Bufó. E inmediatamente su rostro se cubrió de un leve tono carmesí. — ¿Crees que estaría bien volver?

—Me sorprende tu repentino ataque de timidez. —Inquirió, serio. Al híbrido lo extrañó que tomara este asunto de una forma madura y agradeció por ello. —Sin embargo, tu posterior huida me resulta…—Palmeó a su amigo en el hombro. — ¡De lo más vergonzoso! —De nuevo rompió en carcajadas, avergonzando al semi-demonio de sobremanera.

—Lo supuse —Dio media vuelta. No estaba dispuesto a ser burlado por más tiempo, prefería ir y averiguar que le haría Kagome en cuento lo viera. Miroku, dándose cuenta del intento de huida lo tomó de la manga para frenarlo.

—Perdón amigo, ya en serio, creo que deberías verla.

No lo reprimió más, una suave sonrisa se formó en los labios masculinos, la respuesta más amable que daría por un buen consejo. Igualmente el pelinegro correspondió, agradecido de haber tomado la compostura a tiempo y evitar un desastre.

Y… Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué no lo golpeó por reírse? Realmente parecía haber madurado un poco su amigo. Sin duda, la señorita Kagome tenía sus respectivos créditos en la labor titánica de educarlo.

El ambarino se colocó de pie, dispuesto a permanecer un rato más en la plática. Entre más lo pensaba, prefería las burlas a ver el resultado de su regreso, y no es que fuera un cobarde, pero atesoraba su vida tranquila y sin complicaciones al lado de la azabache.

Antes, recién llegada de su época, la convivencia era sencilla y sin problemas sobre confesiones o sufrimientos de ambos. Ella lo llamaría cobarde, pero deseaba con toda su alma volver a aquellos días, dónde no esperaba decir nada importante y Kagome no aguardaba esas palabras. —InuYasha, sí tan sólo tuvieras el valor, o arrebato de aquella vez, podrías decirle que la amas…

— ¿Amar? —Uno, dos, tres. Tres segundos le tomó procesar un poco de la información que conocía sobre ese sentimiento de los humanos llamado "amor" Miroku lo observó, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al máximo con el nuevo descubrimiento del siglo. O sobre su amigo, mejor dicho. — ¿Qué el amor no es eso que tienen los humanos en parejas?

—InuYasha…—Expresó el monje con voz trémula y escalofriante. Las sombras de la noche naciente parecían acompañarlo en su escabroso rostro, causando algo de intimidación en el semi-demonio. Claro, nunca la suficiente como para evitar que él se colocara en guardia. —Dime algo… ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirle a la señorita Kagome?

—Q-qu-que y-y-yo…—Con un ademán de mano le incitaba a seguir, pero él estaba tartamudeando tanto que no soportó mucho. Avanzó unos pasos para darle en la cabeza con su bastón. — ¡La quiero! —Soltó de golpe, adolorido. El oji-azul tomó su pose seria, calmando su temperamento o causaría que ese terco se largara.

—Ahora entiendo cuál ha sido la raíz del problema todo este tiempo. —Recostó su cuerpo en la cerca del prado y prosiguió. — ¿A qué te refieres, al decir que la quieres? —Se acercó, inspeccionando su mirada que pronto fue turbia y confusa.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Sólo consiguió sonrojarse más y proferir sonidos lastimeros que deseaban ser palabras.

No sabía que decir, si había respuesta correcta o era la nueva manera de molestarlo porque estaba aburrido. Por Kagome tenía sentimientos que nunca antes experimentó, así como la repetición de algunos vividos con Kikyou.

Le alegraba saber que él era capaz de ver cuan distintas eran en verdad más allá de la apariencia física o demás. Y si por Kikyou sintió el cariño humano, los lazos de unión más allá de cualquier obstáculo, por Kagome debía ser lo mismo ¿no? Le encantaba cuando ella sonreía y sólo era dedicado a él. Cuando peleaban para después reconciliarse, muy a su modo por cierto. Cada instante con ella era lleno de algo indescriptible que le llamaba a verla en cada faceta, admirar su silueta cuando descansaba, dormía o estaba frente a él.

Esa cosa que nunca reconoció ni supo nombrar le incitaba a pegarla a su cuerpo, creando una prisión con sus brazos y nunca más dejarla ir. Lo mismo y a la vez diferente que con su primera persona especial.

Su único y mejor amigo seguía de pie, sin atreverse a llamarlo de ese viaje astral por el cuál parecía andar. —Kagome es alguien muy especial para mí. —No fue necesaria su intervención, el semi-demonio estaba por dar su respuesta. Atento a sus exactas palabras guardó silencio, si todo era tal y como lo pensaba el problema de una confesión resultaba mínimo. —Me gusta que esté conmigo, cuando la abrazo, me molesta verla con alguien más. Creo que eso es a lo que llaman "amor" ustedes, ¿Cierto? —Completó abochornado, ¿Qué le pasaba, que sentía que al momento de decirlo todo con sinceridad ése pervertido lo ayudaría?

Gracias al cielo, él no lo sabía pero así era.

Miroku ya sabía el verdadero, mayor e increíble problema que tenía InuYasha con respecto a Kagome: no sabía exactamente de que estaba hablando. Ese idiota estaba enterado de que debía sentir, más o menos que era lo que sucedía pero su infantil y retorcida mente no llegaba a captarlo del todo. Estaba jodido.

Dios, sentía ganas de salir corriendo o gritárselo en la cara pero por prudencia lo haría esperar lo necesario. Quizás con unas mínimas pistas lograra entenderlo: tenía una nueva misión esa tarde.

Porque su amigo al estar tan aislado de la humanidad sólo sabía lo que le habían comentado, quizás nunca supo que estaba enamorado de Kikyou en aquél entonces, quizás ahora no concebía que lo estaba de Kagome. Lo entendía, pero a veces le parecía difícil de creer que su amigo fuera tan inocentemente estúpido.

Confundía el cariño con el amor, sin saber que son exactamente ambas cosas. Porque InuYasha necesitaba saber que cariño hacia una persona especial era una cosa y amor era otra… —InuYasha, verás…

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sonrió al ver la Luna tan esplendida en el cielo, amaba la noche, y los hados de plata y azul que brillaban sobre su pecho tan magistralmente. La marca parecía reaccionar con esos rayos de luz, haciendo endebles sus recuerdos de consternación al atardecer.

Paz embargaba su interior sin saber la razón. Sango se había retirado desde que comenzó a nacer la Luna el amplio cielo, repentinamente su temperamento se había calmado por lo que su amiga decidió dejarla sola al fin. Más que nada, Kagome ya sabía por qué estuvo ahí: evitaba que por envite fuera tras su marido.

Y una risa suave se escapó de sus labio sonrosados, pensar que estuvo a punto de dejarla viuda y provocar un escándalo mayor sólo por no saber dominarse. Aunque quería verlo llegar, a su InuYasha, esas ansias estaban neutralizadas.

Pero el tatuaje entre sus monturas destellaba más y más. La insulsa e insignificante línea blanca ahora era una preciosa fracción de la fase lunar, suficientemente amplia para asemejar en escala a la actual. La misma frente a ella. ¿Crecerían al mismo ritmo, o era por otra cuestión?

Prontamente, por lógica en mitad de la noche, sintió el frío calarle los huesos y decidió regresar adentro de su cabaña. Aún no cenaba, incluso escuchó el movimiento de su tracto reclamando por el descuido de su dueña. —Kagome…—la voz, la misma voz grave y adorada de él la llamaba. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y miró al frente, intentando comprobar que no era otra de sus fantasías.

—InuYasha —Ahí estaba, sus lágrimas cayeron como cascadas danzando en las mejillas mientras el viento cambiaba el rumbo a su nuca. Por inercia, el chocar del aire contra su rostro al correr a abrazarlo lo haría. —Te extrañé tanto, por favor no me vuelvas a dejar sola.

Sollozó un poco más, empapando sus ropas de líquido salino. Sin embargo él parecía reaccionar de manera muy diferente a la esperada, su piel cambiaba de tonalidad con prisa a un carmín intenso, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de corresponder al abrazo.

El cuerpo de Kagome se sentía _demasiado bien_como si encajara ese menudo cuerpo con perfecta sincronía al suyo. Su aroma era tan llamativo, el perfume de ambrosia que llenaba sus sentidos hasta el éxtasis. Entre los límites del pensamiento y la locura decidió tomarla por las caderas y elevarla hasta rozar algo más que jamás le vino a su mente.

Estaba teniendo contacto íntimo con Kagome.

¡Maldito Miroku, ya debió haber sabido que no era buena idea!

Inmediatamente la soltó, aun con delicadeza. Siguiendo el consejo la había cargado, y sin proponérselo había logrado quizás el odio eterno de la azabache. ¿No era suficiente? Por seguir al maldito hombre acababa de cometer suicidio, aunado a saber algo que prefería nunca haber visto…

"_Sí te pierdes en sus ojos…"_

Sus ojos de tonos mieles y canela lo observaban con ese infinito cariño que él también quería profesar. Se perdía en su mirada, intensamente expresiva. Sus manos pasaron alrededor de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la espalda femenina y entrelazarse.

"…_Si deseas ser solamente tú quien la proteja…"_

Deseó protegerla de él, no quería hacerla llorar más. Si fue tan insensible de no verlo antes, no la merecía. Sus garras pasaron de nuevo, regresando a los costados de su cuerpo, liberándola.

Kagome estaba completamente roja, pero su actitud le desconcertaba demasiado. ¿Qué sucedía? En un momento parecía no indultarla de sus brazos, al siguiente la liberaba y en su mirada creía ver la frase

"Vete, no te me vuelvas a acercar"

Centelleó la luz de Luna y el tatuaje en su pecho parecía crecer. Cada uno estaba absorto en su mundo, como cada noche que pasaban separados desde hace tiempo. Tenía frío, pero no lo soportaba más, le dedicó una última mirada antes de dar media vuelta.

Con los peores problemas, ese se volvía su mundo y cárcel antes de verla marchar. No, no, tenía que decidir sino ella se iría otra vez, otra noche, ¿acaso para siempre? La tomó de la mano sin pensar, recordando la conversación con Miroku en la tarde. Verla, sonriendo de pronto para él, le producía el enorme deseo de no soltarla jamás.

"…_Y su sola presencia te libera de los problemas… Eso se llama amor."_

¡¿Quién rayos estaba enamorado! Le discutía a la voz de su amigo en su cabeza. Él no lo estaba, sólo quería a Kagome de una manera muy posesiva, especial e incluso hasta obsesiva. Pero nada más.

¡No, no entendía para nada la situación!

Negándolo estaba cuando la azabache se abrazó a su pecho con ahínco. Sonreía, sonreía sólo para él y se veía tan feliz como en realidad lo estaban ambos. Tal vez no entendía aún del todo, a lo mejor las cosas necesitaban tiempo para aclararse en su mente. No obstante algo ya lo tenía claro: quería a Kagome.

Diablos, estaba realmente jodido.

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**N/dp:** Inu es _tan inocentemente estúpido_Bien, bien… ¿cuál es la excusa ahora? Se me perdió mi usb. Después de días de lloriquear por los rincones (Es la única copia que tengo de las historias¬.¬U) y andar como un emo zombie toda deprimida mi hermana se apiadó de mi y me la regresó, ya que ella la tenía escondida ¬.¬ Amo sus reviews y amenazas de muerte, pero lamentablemente mañana tengo cuatro semestrales y no son bonitos ToT así que lo dejaré para el domingo en la noche, en mi perfil…

Y ahora… *Se escucha una voz* En sus marcas, listos… ¡Fuera! *Arranca Kourei con lágrimas mientras una horda furiosa la persigue* ¿La alcanzarán?


	8. Conversaciones secretas

**Título:** Él no cambia

**Sumary:** Post-Manga. Aunque había abandonado su época y a su familia por estar con él, las cosas no son como Kagome las imaginaba. Todo por culpa de un estúpidamente tímido semi-demonio. Todo seguía como antes, porque _él no cambia…_

**Ranking:** K+

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

**Advertencia/Recomendación:** Quizás un poco de OoC.

**Cantidad de palabras:** 2,204

**Disclamer:** InuYasha sí es mío. Solo que los derechos de autor, legales y demás son de su amada creadora Rumiko Takahashi… Tan sólo es cuestión de esperar 50 años para que él pase al dominio público y lo haré completamente mío (O.o?)

**Conversaciones secretas**

La habitación quedó sumida en silencio, causando un mal presentimiento entre los presentes. El único sonido audible en ese cuarto era el de la madera crujiendo, tras ser pisoteada con fuerza bruta por unos sensibles y delicados pies de embarazada.

Ella iba, de un lado a otro sin importarle que tanto su esposo como su mejor amiga le seguían con la mirada, aún bajo el peligro de saber que aquello los mareaba. El pelinegro se preocupaba sinceramente por cuanto afectaría esos a sus bebés, ella simplemente se cuestionaba si el camino marcado en el suelo por la mujer no era ya un hueco en la madera.

Y ajena a cualquier clase de consideración hacia el piso de su cabaña o su condición, merodeaba la habitación como una fiera, furiosa mientras acechaba a su presa. Quizás ninguno estaba en condiciones de culparla, primero porque en su estado era capaz de arrancarles la cabeza si le contradecían y segundo porque ellos sentían la misma emoción.

Estaba bien molestarse por lo idiota que era InuYasha con respecto a los temas del amor, pero… ¿Era necesario que Sango estuviera tan furiosa? Quien realmente quien debiera estar en ese estado era Kagome, que era la afectada, la mártir en todo ese embrollo y la única que sería beneficiada si las cosas se arreglaban, no Sango.

Sin embargo la _inocente víctima _–bautizada recientemente- permanecía impasible, con su sonrisa sincera y sentada al frente de la castaña. No se atrevía a enfrentar a su mejor amiga y menos después de que hace pocos minutos, bajo un arranque de ira, se declarara oficialmente su madre sustituta y protectora oficial. La sacerdotisa simplemente había asentido, incapaz de creer que viviría de esa manera por nueve meses…

Pobre Miroku. Ella tan sólo se limitaría a verla ir de aquí, para allá, imaginando el horrible futuro que les esperaba a los pretendientes de sus hijos…—Sango… ¿Podrías, por favor, controlarte? — Se atrevió a pedir su marido, sonriendo nerviosamente, tratando de mantener la compostura ante la inestabilidad de su esposa. La pelinegra lo miró como si quisiera cometer suicidio, bien, lo recordaría como un amable pervertido que cuidó de ella en los peores momentos…

— ¡¿Quieres que me calme!? — La embarazada lo tomó desesperadamente de los hombros y la tironeó hasta que el necesitado pelinegro balbuceó un _"sí"_ como única respuesta después de tal conmoción. Y es que si los cambios de humor de las embarazadas eran problemáticos, en su amiga resultaba _peligroso._

—Realmente amor, sólo quiero que mantengas a nuestros hijos dentro de tu cuerpo sin escupirlos por la boca…—La mirada de Sango se volvió demencial, pero muy a tiempo esta fue sujeta por su nueva "hija" para evitar una tragedia. —Cariño, ya hablando en serio debes cuidarte por nuestros quintillizos.

—Quin… ¿Quintillizos? —Balbuceó Kagome incrédula. ¿Cómo era posible que quejándose de tener poco dinero apara alimentar a tres hijos, quisiera cinco más? Ladeó el rostro buscando la expresión aterradora de la castaña pero lo siguiente que vio la dejó helada: ahora ella _lloraba._

— ¿Cómo quieres que tenga quintillizos en mi cuerpo? —Sus manos se encargaron de cubrirle el rostro. Miroku, nervioso de esta nueva reacción se acercó a tratar de calmarla.

—Sango, tan sólo era…

— ¡Dices eso porque tu no tienes que parirlos! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, derribando con el puro aliento al monje hasta hacerlo caer de sentón. Inmediatamente su amiga corrió hasta ella, para hacerla entrar en razón.

—Cálmate por favor Sango, ¿no decías que estabas muy molesta por lo de InuYasha?

Eso pareció revivirla.

La exterminadora se colocó en pie, dispuesta a darle guerra al medio-demonio que atormentaba los sentimientos de su mejor amiga e "hija". Las palabras de su esposo fueron desechadas como si nunca las hubiera escuchado y de nuevo comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mareando a ambos presentes que volvieron a su sonrisa nerviosa, no sin antes pronunciar: _"Ahí va de nuevo"_

Era la sexta vez que pasaba eso en el día.

La ex colegiala cogió un poco de aire y suspiró el mismo. Era algo asfixiante, pero a veces resultaba divertido; con sinceridad compadecía al padre por soportar tal calvario, día y noche, durante nueve meses.

Y aunque en un principio, el ir a hablar con Sango fuera una idea para despejarse, realmente no parecía nada efectivo. Desde que entró la castaña la había asaltado de preguntas, maldiciones y luego empezó la rutina que había repetido toda la tarde. Ahora, gracias a eso, no podía apartar de su mente los sucesos recientes entre ella y el peli-plateado.

Su rostro se coloreó de carmesí sin proponérselo. A pesar de que no hubo nada más allá de un simple abrazo… (Y la huida, que ya se volvía característica del hibrido, por desgracia…) Estaba feliz de que su amado fuera un paso más adelante en el difícil camino que le era confesarse. Las palabras de Miroku le habían dado esperanzas acerca del futuro, se permitía pensar que InuYasha en verdad tenía esa clase de sentimientos por ella…— ¿Kagome? —Llamó su amiga, preocupada.

Estaba tan feliz, por fin sentía que valía la pena regresar. Quizás, el futuro en el que él correspondiera sus sentimientos no estaba tan lejano, pero…— ¿Se siente bien, señorita Kagome?

¿Por qué el pecho le seguía doliendo tan fuerte? ¿Por qué la sensación de tristeza transmutaba a una densa niebla sólida que apretujaba su corazón hasta torcerlo? —Duele…

Su visión empezó a tornarse borrosa, quizás la emoción la estaba haciendo debilitar. Su pecho se sintió angustiado, sentía el corazón golpeándole fuertemente contra sus huesos y los oídos le zumbaban. Lentamente, empezó a costarle respirar…

Estaba feliz. Tan feliz, y sin saber porque lágrimas la abordaban violentamente.

— ¡Kagome! —Escuchó en la lejanía, el murmullo de su voz… No sabía porque esa voz parecía taladrarle los oídos.

—InuYasha, ¿de donde has salido tú? —Pareció pelear alguien. Los movimientos que percibía eran completamente borrosos, simples figuras que no podía distinguir; vagamente sintió calidez, su cuerpo se presionaba contra algo muy tibio, seguro. El aroma que respiró la llenó de paz y seguridad, su cuerpo parecía que flotaba en las nubes a pesar del dolor. La voz no salía y sus parpados caían pesadamente hasta el punto de no poder sostenerlos.

Le pareció escuchar palabras de aliento, pero no podía entenderlas. Sus párpados pesaban demasiado y no pudo evitar cerrarlos. Tal vez, si dormía un poco…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

InuYasha estaba molesto. Había pasado la maldita noche en vela, pensando una y otra vez en que podría decirle a Kagome para explicar su comportamiento. Había inventando miles de excusas, cada una más inverosímil que la anterior y al final sólo podía gritar desesperado.

Nada serviría, de eso estaba seguro. Así que simplemente había ido a buscar a la chica a su cabaña para decirle lo primero que se le viniera a la mente para echarlo a perder otra vez, eso siempre servía aunque no lo deseara. Nunca imaginó que detectaría el olor de Kagome en la cabaña de sus amigos en plena pérdida de conocimiento.

Estresado, colocó sus garras sobre el cabello platinado, revolviéndolo con desespero y dedicación. No soportaba más la maldita espera, en el cuarto contiguo al de la pelinegra, mientras era atendida por la anciana Kaede. —InuYasha…

Estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el llamado de la mujer, por lo que ella se vio obligada a golpearle en la cabeza. — ¡Maldita sea, Kaede! —Bramó furioso. Ella lo acalló con la mirada, pidiéndole comprensión.

—He dicho que pasaras dentro, y trataras de tranquilizarte, InuYasha. —Acatando la orden de inmediato, fue cuestión de segundos para verla durmiendo en la cama de pacientes.

Su menudo cuerpo sudaba frío, el color blanco de su piel empezaba a volverse de un desagradable amarillo y los constantes jadeos que tenía, por la dificultad para respirar, no alentaban un buen diagnostico.

La anciana colocó un trapo húmedo sobre su frente, suspirando largamente. El ambarino desvió un poco su mirada para ver a la mujer mayor, intentando descifrar que significado ocultaban sus acciones. No parecía muy alarmada, pero igual estaba profundamente preocupada por la chica. —InuYasha, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme de ese modo?

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Date cuenta. —contestó, con una gota de nervios bajando por su sien. Tan enajenado estaba en estudiarla a fondo que la distancia vital de una persona, en este caso la de Kaede, estaba siendo violada de una manera poco ortodoxa. Esos ojos fijos en su rostro y escrutando cada gesto incomodaban.

—Feh, tonterías. —Retrocedió a su sitio algo apenado.

—Sé que quieres saber que sucede, pero es necesario que te calmes si de verdad quieres entender que ocurre. —Habló con calma, el ambarino se levantó de su lugar exaltado.

— ¡Estoy calmado! Sólo dímelo de una vez si no quieres que…

—Hierba de Luna...—Interrumpió la anciana. Debería haber previsto esa clase de comportamiento hostil, con ese medio demonio la tranquilidad no serviría de nada. Sumergió un poco el trapo de tela y lo colocó nuevamente en la joven. Él, confundido por ser detenido abruptamente apenas reaccionó para volver a su lugar. —Hace años que no escuchaba sobre esa terrible maldición.

— ¿Maldición?

—Desde la antigüedad han existido muchas formas de castigo y tortura, la hierba de Luna era una de ellas. Las brujas solía usarla como ingrediente principal de una poderosa maldición. —Una expresión de duda en el rostro del ambarino le hizo preguntarse si realmente había entendido, pero Kaede decidió continuar. —Kagome me había dicho de un pequeño corte que se hizo, creo que fue con ella. Pero me sorprende que aún exista la hierba, se supone que fue quemada junto con las brujas…

— ¿Y eso que significa? —Cuestionó intrigado. La mujer le observó con un frío semblante de indiferencia, pero pronto suspiró y prosiguió.

—En resumen, Kagome sufre de una maldición de tortura.

— ¿Y entonces…? —Inepto. InuYasha era tan inepto. Kaede deseó gritar, entendía que él nunca fue alguien de mucho entendimiento, pero sus tontas preguntas la estaban haciendo rabiar. Y sobretodo, la desconcentraban de su labor: la frente de Kagome ya estaba escurriendo agua. Se dispuso a limpiarla y continuar con sus intentos por bajarle la fiebre.

—InuYasha...—Molesta, la sacerdotisa mayor le tomó los cachetes, halándoselos como a un crio pequeño.

— ¡Vieja bruja, eso duele!

— ¿Seguirás interrumpiendo cada vez para hacer una pregunta tonta?

—No —Su semblante se volvió serio. —. Aunque solo preguntaré: ¿Que consecuencias tiene?

—Ella estará bien. —Antes de ese idiota le saltara al cuello por sus palabras contradictorias procedió a aclararse. —Sólo se cortó con la planta, para sufrir la maldición completa se requiere de un ritual y mucho más… Por ahora, ella simplemente no debe ser feliz.

— ¡No me jodas! — Gritó con furia. Sus ojos dorados se mostraron enardecidos frente a los serios y templados de la mujer. ¿Cómo rayos podía decirlo tan tranquilamente? —Es una maldita tontería, ¿no debe ser feliz? ¿¡Como rayos es eso una solución, estúpida anciana!?

—Tranquilízate InuYasha. —Pidió ella. Obligándose a sí mismo, se sentó. —La maldición actúa de forma perversa, transformando los sentimientos genuinos en dolor físico. Mientras más felicidad sienta, más dolor le causará…

—Feh, no tiene ningún sentido.

—Todo acabará cuando la Luna en su pecho se complete, mientras tanto sería recomendable que controlara sus sentimientos para no sufrir. Pero te advierto, se volverá inestable y las cosas más inesperadas pueden hacer reír o sufrir…

¿Como era posible semejante estupidez? Algo que gobernara lo que sientes debió de perecer completamente en ese incendio. ¿Porque tenía que encontrarla Kagome? ¿¡Porque justo cuando él se sentía casi preparado para hablar!?

Y lo más importante... ¿Cuanto tenía él que ver en todo?

Era verdad que últimamente la notaba más susceptible, más desanimada y aunque sus actitudes no fueran del todo distintas, le dolía pensar cuando tenía que pasar ella.

Kagome no podía estar pasando por una tortura de algo que no le correspondía. Sin embargo, no conseguía evadir ese pequeño dejo de alegría al saber que no era absolutamente culpable de hacerla sufrir tanto. Era la maldita cosa que transformaba sus emociones y la hacía inestable. Si ella era herida cada instante por algo que no se le relacionaba...

No era tan culpable. ¿Cierto? —Lo entiendo. —Guardó silencio por segundos. Lo entendía, si, era cierto, pero... no era sencillo ni siquiera pensarlo. —Mientras que encuentras la forma de solucionarlo debo ser cruel. ¿Cierto?

—En realidad, sólo sé tu mismo. Pero trata de no herirla…

—Sólo asegúrate de que Miroku y Sango no sepan sobre esto o podrían decirle. Quiero que esta conversación quede como un secreto.

—De acuerdo.

Sentía ganas de llorar. De rabia, de impotencia. Pero lo mas importante era que necesitaba desahogarse con algo lo más pronto posible. Apretó el puño hasta enterrar sus garras en el mismo sitio donde antes lo hubiera hecho. Leves marcas estaban quedando de las ya múltiples veces que sucedía.

La mujer recostada sobre el futón pareció moverse un poco. La pelinegra estaba por despertar y él no deseaba ni mirarle a la cara por lo que tenía que hacer. —Inu-InuYasha...—Oh, pero resultaba tan tarde cuando ella lo cogió por la tela de su haori, mirándole con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Has despertado? —Preguntó con la voz más fría que pudo. —Fuiste una verdadera molestia...´

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/Kou:** Ámenme :3 Subí el lunes, edité -y me quedó bonito (?)- contesté reviews y uní dos capítulos. Wow, originalmente quedan seis capítulos, pero debido a lo cortos que eran y que he tardado bastante, lo más probable es que los una, lo que nos da un aproximado de tres o cuatro capítulos restantes :D ¡Muy pronto será el final! De verdad las amó, por estar conmigo en esta reedición de una historia más sobre el inocentemente estúpido de Inu e.e Aunque sólo hubo dos reviews, sé que me lo merezco. El capítulo anterior de verdad está del asco, pero ya me daré otro tiempo para volverlo a reeditar xD Aún así las amo para soportar leer mis tonterías :3 ¡Galletas con caramelo para todas ustedes, son las mejores!

**Kira sakurai:** Lo sé, pero así es Inu y así lo amamos… Aunque te den ganas de arrojarle al precipicio :3 Un abrazote ;D

**Tammy Souza:** Muchísimas gracias a ti, sé que no lo merezco. El anterior estaba del asco, pero en este me esforcé much más. Espero que te guste :3 Besos y abrazos ;D


	9. Hiriente

**Título:** Él no cambia

**Sumary:** Post-Manga. Aunque había abandonado su época y a su familia por estar con él, las cosas no son como Kagome las imaginaba. Todo por culpa de un estúpidamente tímido semi-demonio. Todo seguía como antes, porque _él no cambia…_

**Ranking:** K+

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

**Advertencia/Recomendación:** Quizás un poco de OoC.

**Cantidad de palabras:** **1,084**

**Disclamer:** InuYasha sí es mío. Solo que los derechos de autor, legales y demás son de su amada creadora Rumiko Takahashi… Tan sólo es cuestión de esperar 50 años para que él pase al dominio público y lo haré completamente mío (O.o?)

.

.

.

**Hiriente**

Unos segundos de silencio por la terrible pérdida de algo tan valioso. O más bien necesario.

El razonamiento de InuYasha acaba de fallecer.

O eso es a lo que se aferraba a creer Kaede, por la última frase que debió decir el ambarino mientras seguía mirándolo con disimulado estoicismo. Era verdad, la primera en incitarlo a hacerla sufrir para salvarle la vida fue ella, pero el comienzo de su nueva actitud era tan absurdo que resultaba sospechoso.

Tragó saliva, nerviosa, esperando ver que más hacía cuando la suave voz de la pelinegra le despertó de su estado. Ese medio demonio era un imbécil. —InuYasha...—Musitó la joven sacerdotisa, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Sus delicadas manos apretaron y soltaron poco a poco la tela que cubría su cuerpo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando mientras la dulce sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchaba más.

El joven medio-demonio desplegó sus ojos hacia atrás, volviéndolos blancos y de pupilas desteñidas, ese fue un gran susto. Kagome aún no despertaba de verdad. Tardó unos minutos, pero cuando el pobre peli-plateado se recuperó de la impresión, observaba asombrado, naciendo un pequeño tic en su ojo de la desesperación.

Tanto que le costaba decir aquella frase y ella... Simplemente resultaba ser que estaba aún dormida. No lo había escuchado y mucho menos entendido. Ahora en vez de preocuparle deseaba matarla ahí mismo. —InuYasha... —Llamó Kaede. Él asintió vagamente, dándole a entender que tenía su atención. —Sé que es molesto, pero debes agradecer que no te escuchara.

— ¿Eh? —Balbuceó rápidamente. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? La anciana esa fue la que le había dicho que fuera grosero con la chica…

—Espera, déjame explicar. —Corrigió de inmediato la vieja sacerdotisa al ver la cara de incertidumbre en el ambarino. —Serás idiota si dices eso tan de repente. —Le dijo. El semi demonio no parecía muy feliz de escuchar insultos en su propia cara, esa maldita no tenía respeto por alguien como él.

— ¿De repente? —Olvidó la molestia, mientras lo analizaba. Bueno, si sería anormal si le preocupaba tanto la chica y al verla despertar le decía palabras crueles. Ni siquiera él las creería. Y conociendo a Kagome seguramente pensaría que estaba molesto por que ella no se preocupaba de su salud. —Tienes razón. —Soltó un respiro y luego la miró seriamente. No serviría de nada ser malo con ella, si no le creía.

—Estoy segura que Kagome no entendería tu repentino cambio de actitud. —Tomó una pequeña taza que tenía al lado y bebió un sorbo. No pudo evitar alzar una ceja ante la pequeña pregunta que rondó su mente en unos segundos. Leyendo las expresiones de su rostro, Kaede contestó: —Hace poco fui por el té, pero estabas tan absorto por lo que pasó que ni te diste cuenta.

—Feh...

—Y continuando con el tema. —InuYasha volvió a prestar atención mientras la anciana suspiraba molesta. Entendía que nada le importara si la pelinegra no estaba en el medio pero ¿no podía ser menos grosero y fingir que escuchaba? —Sé que te será difícil, pero debes ir con cautela para no despertar sospechas. —Su mirada se tornó seria, haciéndole complicado sostenerle la misma. No era un tema fácil para ambos, pero debía hacerse. —De poco a poco, como hasta ahora... ¿Entiendes?

—Sí. —Respondió con toda la seriedad que le fue posible.

La mujer lo observó con pena, conteniendo en sus labios tensos las palabras que quería decir. Sí, deseaba soltar su lengua pero viéndolo en ese estado su comentario lo heriría más. InuYasha bufó exasperado cuando notó esa lástima en sus ojos, lo que la obligó a ladear el rostro.

Soltó un suspiro y se resignó. Sí, lo mejor sería callar la frase que deseaba expresar. Un poco más. Solo pedía un poco más de tiempo antes de que ella despertara.

Debía hacerla sufrir por su bien, porque cuando la pelinegra abriera los ojos ese hecho sería inevitable. Y a pesar de haberlo aceptado, de momento, resultaba más sencillo decirlo que realizarlo. Nada debía salirle mal o la vida de Kagome correría el riesgo de entrar en esa terrible tortura.

Los ojos del ambarino se desviaron hacia la silueta de la chica. Al observarla detenidamente se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era dormida. No parecía la mandona, gruñona y poco amable chica que día a día le hacía sentirse tan exasperado. En ese estado no podía hablar, no podía recriminar y eso le gustaba.

Técnicamente era como si encontrara indefensa. Si quería podía tocar la piel de su mejilla, que se veía irresistiblemente suave, adornada con ese toque rosáceo. También, si lo quería, podía tocar los mismos labios que se curvan perfectamente cuando le regala una sonrisa. Y por último, si también quería... —InuYasha —Escuchó decir a alguien en un susurro.

—Ka-Kagome...—Murmuró igual de suave, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse casi tanto como las de ella. Estaba sorprendida por su repentino acercamiento, tanto como él. ¿En que momento quedó a milímetros de ese rostro? No lo recordaba, sólo sabía que algo le impulsó a moverse cerca sin medir distancias.

—InuYasha...—Susurró de nuevo la pelinegra, logrando el despertar del ambarino. No entendía bien la situación porque aún estaba medio adormilada, pero algo dentro del corazón le hizo sentir que tenía que sonreír, con verdadera felicidad. Sus labios se curvaron, elevándose con fuerza mientras nacía una radiante sonrisa que le tentó el corazón.

El ambarino no quería hacerle daño. Le resultaba imposible pensarse a sí mismo haciéndole daño voluntariamente a la pelinegra; sintió deseos de gritar, de golpear algo fuertemente, todo menos tener que hacer sufrir a esa persona. Esa sonrisa… No deseaba que desapareciera…

La sacerdotisa se sonrojó, mientras mantenía su gesto. Había notado cuán cerca estaba él de su cuerpo, pero pronto se desconcertó al ver a su amado chico perro alejarse bruscamente, dándole la espalda y murmurando algo que no entendió en absoluto. Un presentimiento comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho; sabía que él no soportaba ciertas distancias demasiado personales, pero no tenía que alejarse como si tuviera la peste.

¿Porque lo haría? La pelinegra quisiera despertar de una buena vez para entender algo de lo que estaba pasando. —Es bueno que despertaras, no soportaría cargarte de nuevo con lo pesada que estás.

— ¿Porque actúas tan extraño? —Cuestionó con molestia.

—Yo te lo diré. —Interrumpió Kaede después de haberlos observado un rato en completo silencio. El de cabello plateado no parecía dispuesto a hablar, así que retomó sus palabras. —Lo que sucede es que estaba preocupado por ti, pero le da pena admitirlo.

—Feh —Gruñó molesto. En cuanto todo este lío terminaba juraba que acabaría con sus propias manos a la anciana metiche. —Y eso, si antes no se me adelanta por su propia cuenta...

—Eso lo escuché. —Sentenció la sacerdotisa con una mirada demasiado severa para su gusto. Tuvo el repentino impulso de huir despavorido antes de que le colgara otro collar que esta vez pudiera manejar ella o algo por el estilo. La azabache los miró a ambos con diversión. —InuYasha, Kagome ya está mejor y lo que sucede desearía que se lo explicaras tú. ¿Te parece? — él bufó por lo bajo. ¿Acaso era un castigo por lo dicho? De verdad que ahora le entraban ganas de asesinarla. La maldita bruja sabía lo difícil de la situación y aún así...

—Vamos. —Masculló entre dientes.

Kagome solo asintió sintiéndose confusa de lo que parecían hablar con sus miradas esos dos. Tenía la necesidad de preguntar, pero ya lo haría mientras avanzaban a un sitio demasiado conocido por ambos; siguiendo sus pasos pronto se vio guiada a la salida de la cabaña.

La cruenta madera seguía casi igual a pesar del tiempo y las orillas se veían tan resistentes como para sentarse a una pequeña platica. En un inicio si le sorprendió, pero sabiendo el significado de este sitio y las comodidades de estar algo alejados de los metiches, siguió el camino hasta el pozo devora-huesos.

InuYasha le instó a sentarse primero, agradeciendo en silencio la molestia tomada. Seguro sabía que no estaba tan bien como quería aparentar, pero le alegraba que gracias a eso las actitudes del ambarino se suavizaran al menos un poco. Eso le daba esperanza. —Kagome ¿que es lo que te ha dicho la vieja?

—No seas tan irrespetuoso. —Protestó con un mohín. —Sólo me ha dicho que tú me lo contarías todo. —Sonrió feliz, increíblemente feliz sólo por poder estar a su lado cuando antes esa opresión no le dejaba el pecho. Era como si el peso asfixiante se hubiera ido por fin, dejándola ser ella misma. —Entonces, ¿que es esta marca? —Señaló a su pecho, haciéndole recordar a ambos un penoso incidente de días atrás donde cierto chico perro había visto de más... Por supuesto, no demasiado... Por desgracia.

—Bueno... —Carraspeó, intentando sacar de su mente ese recuerdo. — ¿Como podría decirlo si ni siquiera entendí bien?

— ¿Que te parece un resumen? —Sonrió de nuevo, inspirándole la confianza necesaria para continuar.

Kagome lo hacía sonar tan fácil...

Le diría algo de lo que entendió, omitiendo las partes que justamente involucraban el cambio en su actitud a partir de ahora. Oh, cierto. No debía olvidar modificar su carácter con ella. Su mirada se tornó melancólica, imaginando que, al menos por un tiempo, no podría estar con ella a solas sonriendo tan tranquilamente si esto seguía. — ¿InuYasha?

—Feh, sólo pienso. —Contestó apenado, sacándole a la pelinegra una suave risa. —Según entendí, la hierba filosa con la que te cortaste el pie era parte de una maldición. —Kagome bufó sorprendida, pero al recibir una molesta mirada de ámbar bajó la cabeza un poco y lo dejó continuar. —Deja una marca de Luna nueva en un inicio que se va llenando de las inseguridades y sentimientos negativos de la persona, convirtiéndolos en dolor físico.

—Creo que ahora lo entiendo. —Suspiró triste pero inmediatamente sonrió. Sí, definitivamente empezaba a comprender que era la opresión de su pecho que la ahogaba en los peores momentos. Pero, ahora ya no era así, porque estaba junto a InuYasha. Recostó su cabeza, haciéndole sonrojar furiosamente al chico quien tragó duro. — ¿Porque hay tal cosa para torturar a las personas?

—Kaede dijo que era por culpa de las brujas…—Sus hombros algo tensos se relajaron al sentir el poco peso del cuerpo de la chica pegándose más, y junto a ella su calor tan sublime. —Aún así, no entiendo esto…

— ¿Sólo es eso? —La relajación conseguida hasta ahora se esfumó ante la pregunta, pero se obligó a parecer calmado y no preocuparla.

—Sí, cuando la Luna nueva se vuelve Llena se liberan de la opresión.

— ¿Como yo?

—Sí.

—Vaya, no creí que fuera tan fácil. —Suspiró, esta vez pasando una mano por la cintura de InuYasha que empezó a estremecerse. Esto no estaba bien, se supone que no debía permitir que le agradara tanto el tacto de Kagome en su cuerpo, necesitaba alejarla porque esa maldita hierba era peligrosa. — ¿Sabes InuYasha? me gustaría estar así contigo todo el tiempo.

Kagome estaba feliz. No se había percatado pero la misma Luna estaba brillando en su pecho con una inusitada rapidez, advirtiéndole de inmediato que aquello no iba bien. Quería apartarla para no hacerle daño, pero su cuerpo seguía sin responder, realmente se sentía tan pleno que se preguntaba si aquello estaba tan mal como Kaede decía.

Mirándola fijamente la sacerdotisa no parecía diferente de otras veces. De hecho, parecía haber vuelto a ser la misma. La sinceridad que le avergonzaba, el como sin saber lo que sucedía se encontraba a sí mismo dejándose llevar por las palabras de ella.

Y sin embargo...

"Cuando el corazón y mente de la persona estuvieran al tope de sufrimientos el tatuaje de Luna Llena sería la señal. La segunda fase, actuando de manera totalmente opuesta brinda la sensación de paz y felicidad y finalmente es la que lleva a la ruina."

Esa maldita planta sólo servía para torturar. Primero haciendo sufrir, después otorgar la efímera y falsa paz al alma antes de morir. No, no podía permitir que Kagome muriera de esa estúpida manera. ¡Ni siquiera había sido condenada a la tortura por algún pecado!

Cogió sus hombros con una fuerza mayor a la que deseaba emplear, enterrando con ello un poco de sus garras. Kagome gimió débilmente, más por no saber reaccionar que por el dolor provocado. No deseaba lastimarla pero no le quedaba de otra si la pelinegra seguía reacia a separarse.

Bruscamente la separó de su cuerpo, con tanta fuerza que esta cayó al suelo de un sentón. La cara de desconcierto de la chica le hizo dudar por instantes bastante difíciles, pero recuperó compostura y siguió con su firme decisión.

No quería verla herida, pero mucho menos muerta. Era preferible lastimarla así porque resultaba ser más suave. Con nerviosismo se acercó hasta ella y le tendió la mano que Kagome cogió enseguida como acto reflejo, a pesar de la cara que enmudecía al ambarino. —Perdón. —Musitó avergonzado. —Perdóname...—Su voz tomó más fuerza.

—InuYasha, no...

—Perdón. —Repitió con una súplica silenciosa en sus ojos. Aquél perdón comenzaba a sonar tan extraño cuando el ambarino la miró acongojado de siquiera estar en su presencia. No entendía, de verdad las cosas se habían tornado tan extrañas desde aquella frase.

¿Aquella frase? Sólo había dicho que deseaba permanecer con él, como siempre.

Y entonces... Su actitud cambió. Sintió el correr de las lágrimas a los pocos segundos de haberlo comprendido. El dolor de sus brazos resultaba insignificante comparado con el de su corazón. La misma pesadez de antes parecía haber vuelto con una inusitada fuerza, acrecentándose a cada lágrima que desbordaba por su mejilla.

Si él no quería su contacto, si rechazaba sus palabras... ¿Significaba lo que ella creía?

—Ka-Kagome, no es lo que yo quería...

—Es obvio que no lo era.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kaede suspiró nuevamente, mirando al cielo estrellado con confianza absoluta. Por más que InuYasha sufriera no era necesario cambiar o ser diferente y entendía el por qué a la perfección. Ahora libremente podría decir la frase que antes se atoró en su garganta: —Su simple actitud la herirá...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/Kou:** Corto, tarde y feo. Ódienme, yo lo hago; pero es necesario antes de la parte genial del final (?) no quise modificarlo mucho (y si que le hice cambios xD) pero sinceramente la cabeza no me da para más, consecuencias de dormirse a las 5 am y despertar a las 10 xD. El internet no me dejaba subir ayer, así que esta vez no fue porque yo quise…

**PauliiTaisho:** Ya sabes, en la vida siempre se tiene que sufrir para no sufrir, por ejemplo sufres una depilación para no sufrir por estar peluda (?) Mal, mal ejemplo xD Muchas gracias, perdona la tardanza de un día –al menos fue uno y no toda la semana xD- Tranquila, tranquila, esto se soluciona porque se soluciona, sino me meto yo y le doy un jalón de orejas al Inu. Un saludote y besos de galletas ¬w¬

Ya que no sé si todos los reviews son de la misma Guest (imagino que sí, pero no estoy segura xD) responderé por separado…

**Cami-chan:** *Recibe los limones* Si la vida te da limones, exprímeselos en la cara (?) Muchas gracias, siempre intento que mis historias varíen y sean lo más posibles originales, aunque creo que tanta diversidad imposibilita eso… Tranquila, Koga no aparece en ningún momento, tengo un trato con Ayame de que lo mantenga amarrado para que no estorbe en esta trama xD Shippou viene, en algún lejano momento, sigue entrenando por ahí. Jajaja, lo siento por darte hambre, a mí también por eso lo digo… De verdad, mil gracias por tus dos reviews, espero me perdones por la tardanza. Besos de galleta ¬w¬

**Guest 1 (?):** Nah, me ha hecho eso y más, aunque si fue una tortura no saber que le pasaba, ya he perdido varias así y es horrible la sensación… Más porque ahí guardé los fics borrados xD Muchas gracias por tu perdón, salí muy bien, cinco cienes y solo un noventa y siete (¬.¬) Los capítulos seguirán, tengo ansias de acabar la historia ya, pero el tiempo… No importa, solo quedan pocos capítulos ¡estamos en al recta final! Besos de galleta ;D

**Guest 2: **Claro que te tomo en cuenta, yo a nadie desprecio *Kou gira la derecha y mira a su hermana* nadie, claro… Ejem, ¿por qué piensas eso? Creo que ya fallé, me tardé un día xD Un saludote y besos de galletas ;D


	10. La charla de los amigos

**Título:** Él no cambia

**Sumary:** Post-Manga. Aunque había abandonado su época y a su familia por estar con él, las cosas no son como Kagome las imaginaba. Todo por culpa de un estúpidamente tímido semi-demonio. Todo seguía como antes, porque _él no cambia…_

**Ranking:** K+

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

**Advertencia/Recomendación**: Quizás un poco de OoC.

**Cantidad de palabras:** 1, 621 (Incluye canción)

**Disclamer:** InuYasha sí es mío. Solo que los derechos de autor, legales y demás son de su amada creadora Rumiko Takahashi… Tan sólo es cuestión de esperar 50 años para que él pase al dominio público y lo haré completamente mío (O.o?)

.

.

.

**La charla de los amigos**

Los rayos de la Luna iluminaban bellamente su rostro. Su tez perfectamente bronceada y esos ocres oscuros que merodeaban por sus orbes le instaron a una pequeña punzada en el pecho. InuYasha realmente era atractivo. Él era perfecto. Y no podía soportar el peso crudo sobre sus hombros de albergar tal magnitud de sentimientos por la persona a su lado.

Una de sus suaves manos se deslizó hasta las facciones rudas y algo toscas de su rostro. Por alguna razón, a Kagome le parecía verlo atormentado tras esos gestos incómodos y frases hirientes para esquivarse de su propio ser. Lo amaba, lo amaba con todo el corazón y su cuerpo le pedía tocarlo. Con la punta de los dedos, con sus manos deslizándose por su rostro, con sus brazos arropando la fuerte complexión de su cuerpo contra sí misma.

Y de un momento a otro se encontró abrazándolo impetuosamente, completamente negada a perder la oportunidad de guardar la memoria de su calidez, en su alma. Grabar a fuego el sublime calor de la paz al tocarse ambos cuerpos y tenerlo presente. Para siempre. Para el día en que él ya no este.

Sintió la tensión del cuerpo a su lado bajo su acto, el latir desbocado de su pecho y las emociones transitar con vida bajo sus venas. De nuevo, sea por la nada o el simple ir y venir de viejas memorias, el doloroso destino incierto llegó a su cuerpo como lacerante realidad.

Ya, ya no quería pensar más. Creía superado el sentimiento. Pero entonces ¿Porque? ¿Porque tenía que verlo todo bajo los matices del gris? ¿Era una masoquista? Torturarse a si misma con lúgubres pensamientos sobre sus lazos con InuYasha y llorar hasta secar su cuerpo no le parecía la mejor manera de haber llevado su vida hasta ahora. Tenía que cambiar.

Un dolor físico se extendió por su brazo. Algo la jalaba con insistencia lastimando la interconexión entre músculos donde se establecía el objeto. Los nervios tensados y la descompensación de sus músculos intervenidos le hicieron imposible mover los brazos. La intensidad de la punzada le sacó un débil gemido al momento de sentirse ser lanzada lejos, impactando con el suelo. —L-Lo siento. —Musitó débilmente un eco familiar… ¿InuYasha?

¿Porque tenía esa mirada en sus ojos? —Yo no quería...

Ah, eso. Ella lo había abrazado. Después... las marcas en sus brazos eran la causa del dolor. Él la miraba con una mezcla de miedo y angustia en sus ojos, seguramente temía su reacción. Sonrió melancólica al comprender exactamente lo que había pasado. —Es obvio que no era lo que querías... —Respondió sinceramente, sin malicia ni segundas intenciones de herir. Después de todo, era InuYasha.

—Kagome, de verdad yo... —Musitó tenuemente, con el rostro contraído por la congoja y el dolor. Y a pesar de la situación a ella le pareció terriblemente adorable. —Perdóname —Susurró con su voz, cediendo un pequeño terreno a la debilidad externa.

—InuYasha —Expresó Kagome con una sincera sonrisa y el ambarino prestó atención desconcertado. Había estado tan preocupado por su reacción que tenia algo olvidado lo del tatuaje, pero ahora... Sinceramente quería mandar al carajo cada preocupación. Sólo por su sonrisa. —Ven aquí —la pelinegra palmeó un poco el terreno a su lado. No necesitaba nada más. Quería compensarle el daño causado... El que pronto le causaría...

Aunque si fuera por ahora...—Kagome...—...Solo necesitaba estar a su lado. —Perdón —Avanzó hasta su lado, al mismo suelo donde él la había impulsado por la fuerza y se tumbó, inclinando su cuerpo para entrar en contacto. No se sentía valiente para estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero simplemente con estar a su lado, con aspirar su aroma se conformaría.

—InuYasha, deja de decirlo... No hay nada que perdonar. —Otra vez, sonriendo angelicalmente. —Hazlo, sonríe una y mil veces más mientras aún sigas a mi lado.

—Kagome... —Volvió a repetir, obteniendo la ansiada sonrisa y un leve gesto de su caridad, al acariciarle suavemente la cabeza como un pequeño niño, asustado y herido. No pudo evitar cogerlo del brazo y permanecer con él. —Me gustaría… Explicarte un poco.

—Te escucho…

_"Siento que hay algo en el viento,_

_Parece que la tragedia está en la mano._

_Y aunque quisiera estar cerca de él_

_No puedo quitarme este sentimiento que tengo"_

—Hace un tiempo he hablado con Miroku —Tensó su cuello, obligándose mirarla a los ojos. Ella no parecía realmente afectada, lo que le animó a continuar. —Y me ha explicado... Las diferencias entre el amor y el cariño...

— ¿Así que era eso? —Musitó en un tono bajo, incluso para él. Mirando sus ojos de chocolate creyó ver una sombra negra extenderse en ellos, pero realmente no podía interpretarla. ¿Que era lo que ella entendía? Necesita explicarle... Pedirle perdón.

No lo merecía, pero quería seguir diciéndolo hasta obtenerlo. Él se había comportado como una bestia al tratarla, había sido débil y no había podido detener la naturaleza de su ser. Sí, debía herirla a propósito por su bienestar pero eso no significaba que resultara fácil, y tampoco que le alegrara hacerlo de manera inconsciente, la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo, ahora ser sostenido por ella, le parecía un magnifico sueño del que pronto tendría que despertar.

¿Cuantas veces había hecho algo que los obligara a separarse cuando deseaba lo contrario? Sin comprenderlo, de manera automática, e insoportablemente cierta, su ser se había dedicado a rechazarla. Aún cuando supiera que sería la única persona de quien no soportaría estar lejos. ¿Desde cuando lo había hecho? Finalmente... ¿Se había dado cuenta?

_"Lo peor está al doblar_

_¿Notará mis sentimientos hacia él?_

_¿Verá cuanto significa para mí?_

_Creo que no está destinado a ser..."_

—InuYasha... no tienes porque temer —Musitó la pelinegra, tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos, ante la incredulidad de él. Con todas las fuerzas de su ser se obligó a no romper con esa voz dulce que debía dedicarle, hacerle entender que no había anda más que ella no pudiera entregarle con tal de verlo feliz.

Ahora lo sabía. Definitivamente ella había logrado comprender el por qué de la reticencia de su amado, las razones que tenía para ser tan cruelmente directo y distante. El por qué nunca había más allá de sus ojos, tras sus palabras, porque nunca llegaba a su alma su infinito amor.

InuYasha... Había comprendido el cariño y el amor. Dos sentimientos tan diferentes y conflictivamente confusos que estropeaban la mayoría de las relaciones humanas como esta. Si ahora entendía, lo más probable era que no deseaba lastimarla creando las falsas esperanzas que debían residir en su corazón. Lo veía en sus ojos. Estaba brutalmente atormentado por la idea de causarle sufrimiento y por ello se alejaba. Él deseaba aliviar su dolor confesándole la inminente verdad, no le correspondía.

Kagome sabía que le dolería, era cruelmente terrible, odiar y amar a la persona a tu lado con la misma quemante intensidad. Precipitarse en un tormentoso amor y aún así... Querer con toda el alma que esa persona siga permaneciendo a tu lado. —Lo sabía. Estabas muy asustado de corresponder mi abrazo.

_"Aunque pueda intentar, no dura_

_¿Y podremos estar juntos al final?"_

No iba a llorar esta vez. Sería feliz de al menos permanecer a su lado y poder contemplarlo durante lo que le reste de la vida; y en contra de su voluntad guardaría la esperanza de seguir esperando su amor. —Kagome, yo...

—No te asustes —Se precipitó a callarlo. Necesitaba decirlo con una sonrisa para no hacerlo infeliz. Se dedicó a contemplar sus ojos dorados, tan hermosos como miel, para sentir que la carga no sería tan pesada, ser un poco feliz. —Sé que no querías lastimarme cuando lo entendiste. —El ambarino asintió, aunque sus ojos decían claramente que no lo había captado del todo. Con el corazón en un puño la pelinegra se obligó a tomar su rostro entre sus manos con fuerza y sonreírle genuinamente. —Para mi tu también eres mi mejor amigo... Sólo, sólo por ahora... —Sus manos se movieron por si solas, buscando consolarse con un férreo abrazo. —Te quiero, pero no te amo. No tengas miedo de lastimarme...

_"¿Y podremos estar juntos al final?_

_No, no lo creo, nunca se cumplirá"_

Y lentamente, sin el poder de frenarlas, dejó una a una, las pequeñas lágrimas salir de sus ojos con cuidado de no hacerse notar. Cuál honor a su nombre, se sentía la gaviota del juego, atrapada con rejas hecha de una mezcla especial, sus sentimientos fuertemente unidos por el metal que la atrapa y soñando con dejar ir algún día sus emociones, echarlas a volar.

Podría detenerse cuando quisiera; dejar de abrazarlo y simplemente seguir, pero jamás podría escapar. Junto a InuYasha estaba su destino, aunque no lo compartieran. Y sonrió deliberadamente, entre sus manos, justo en el dedo meñique se desprendía una línea espiritual que se conectaba al meñique de él. Los unía el hilo azul, no uno rojo. Hilvanando en este lugar estaba atando su ser a la eternidad, regresando al pasado... Soñando con lo que no pudo ser la realidad.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando un fuerte brazo la tomó de la cintura, sintiendo cierta posesividad. A pesar de todo, le agradaba. La protegía demasiado a pesar de sólo quererla como a una amiga... Apretó su abrazo, acorde con los brazos que la sostuvieron con mayor fuerza, una pequeña gota cayó sobre sus cabellos pero no le apeteció moverse de su sitio. —InuYasha... creo que esta lloviendo.

—Sí, está lloviendo... —Y más pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre su cabello. Le parecía algo extraño ya que el resto de su cuerpo nunca sintió las mismas. Sin embargo permaneció quieta, con una sonrisa melancólica mientras dos soles cristalinos seguían haciendo llover.

_"Pues no soy la elegida..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**N/dp**: No coments xD Nadie dejo review, así que no hay mucho que decir, excepto que si nuevamente no hay reviews subiré hasta la próxima semana o después, quiero tomarme unos días sin nada de letras, eso claro, si no hay reviews, igual el capítulo siguiente ya está editado. ;D Besos galletosos y caramelosos :3

**Guest (Cami-chan):** xD Es lo malo de no poner Nick. Auch, ¿Por qué más limones? ToT Estúpido , siempre sale con sus cosas, a mi le ha dado por no dejarme subir documentos o modificar los espacios xD Jajaja, see, Koga se queda allá, muy lejos en su cueva, si hasta Rumiko lo mandó a descansar para que no estorbara, creo que es mejor seguir su ejemplo :3 Besos galletosos y caramelosos e.e


	11. Heridas dulces

**Título:**Él no cambia

**Sumary:**Al término del manga. Después de tres años de no verse por fin se reencuentran. Pero las cosas no son como las imaginaba Kagome, todo por un estúpidamente tímido semi-demonio. To seguía como antes, porque _él no cambia…_

**Ranking:**K+

**Género:**Romance/Humor/Comedia/Drama

**Advertencia/Recomendación:**Quizás un poco de OoC en Kikyou, pero era necesario.

**Cantidad de palabras:**4,032 (¿Largo?)

**Disclamer:**InuYasha sí es mío. Solo que los derechos de autor, legales y demás son de su amada creadora Rumiko Takahashi… sólo es cuestión de esperar 50 años para que él pase al dominio público y lo haré completamente mío (O.o?)

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Heridas dulces**

Amigo. Palabra más triste y preciada a la vez que se agotaba. Pronunciada en sus labios parecía algo tan eterno y profundo como el significado de la vida misma, ganando la mar de significados concretos y simples rumores de la gente que la decía interpretar. Letras que se desgastaban con la velocidad de una galaxia al cumplir su año en el universo...

—_Te quiero, pero no te amo. No tengas miedo de lastimarme..._

Odiaba tanto esas letras que sentía el rencor bullendo dentro de hasta de sus huesos. Si por él fuera estaría dispuesto a eliminar la conjunción de aquellas letras sólo por temor a escucharlas juntas de nuevo, pronunciando la inevitable sentencia de un final indigno a la historia que creía debía tener en su vida.

Algo finalmente feliz...

—_InuYasha...—Murmuró suave, mientras él dejaba de sentir el mundo a su alrededor por solo saber que ella lo musitaba todo con una sonrisa. —...creo que está lloviendo..._

—_Sí, está lloviendo. —Y él, contra toda razón o circunstancia en su mente la apegó más a su cuerpo, dejando caer silenciosas lágrimas que se confundieron con la repentina lluvia que azotó a ambos cuerpos. Kagome hizo un amago de removerse pero el ambarino no la dejó ir un solo momento, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Con dicha confesión sobre su relación sentía que, desde que la soltara, ya no habría vuelta atrás y la vida se volvería un vacío interminable a su lado._

_¿Porque ella le habría dicho tal cosa? Desde que hablara con Miroku se suponía que entendía perfectamente que, fuera lo que fuera, Kagome sentía algo por él. Poco después fue el tatuaje y su significado, temía lastimarla preguntando tal cosa y de cierto modo era una excusa para evitar confesar la verdad de lo que sentía._

_Y ahí estaba uno de los embrollos más difíciles de su asunto. _

_Exactamente, ¿Que sentía InuYasha por Kagome? Cuando ella lo llamó "amigo" la palabra no agradó mucho, pero por alguna razón era incapaz de desmentirla. Si se supone que había empezado a comprender los sentimientos humanos como cariño y amor..._

_¿Porque había pensado en amor al examinarla a ella?_

_Las emociones eran fuertes, pero quizás y debido a su inexperiencia no había pensado que esos sentimientos no eran tan fuertes para llamarse amor, tal y como Miroku lo había dicho._

_Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al sentir una delicada mano sobre su mejilla derecha. La belleza de un rostro suavemente perfilado con piel pulcramente brillante bajo la luz de luna y exquisitos ojos color chocolate se aproximó a su rostro, encendiéndole las mejillas con tonos que superaban al carmín. Y es que ¿cómo no estar tan nervioso si ella le miraba con esa expresión de agobio y ternura? Como si lo intentara consolar, aún cuando ella también llevaba sus mejillas de tonos exorbitantemente rojos. —InuYasha, ¿Nos vamos?_

Los labios de color rosa se le antojaron por un momento estar escupiendo veneno en su más puro estado, y su lengua transformarse en la espada filosa que se adentraba profundo en las heridas más hirientes del alma.

Casi tan doloroso como era respirar el agua que le estaba atragantando debido a su descuido.

InuYasha tosió con fuerza, intentando adaptar su garganta a recuperar el aire impedido por el flujo del agua continua a través de sus orificios nasales. Suspiró profundo, recuperando el aliento y sin ganas de reprocharse, así había estado de distraído desde hace un buen tiempo. — ¿Estás bien? —Comentó con autentica preocupación la sombra a su lado que distinguió como el pervertido pelinegro que lo acompañó al río desde la mañana. —InuYasha, sabes que no es mi gusto ser metiche pero...

—Pero el instinto de vieja chismosa te domina...—Masculló furioso. Extraño el gesto que se impregnó en su rostro en esta ocasión, punzando la curiosidad y angustia de su amigo al verlo en tal estado.

—Tú no enojo no es como el de siempre...—Empezó con tono serio. —Es algo más agresivo, real. Y estás tan distraído que ni te diste cuenta de cuando empezabas a hundirte en esa extraña forma tuya de bañarte...

— ¡Cállate Miroku! —Grito con una sombra en su voz de rencor y dolor. El pelinegro le miró con algo en sus ojos que iba más allá de la seriedad o la burla, algo indescifrable que habitaba en cada uno de los seres humanos desde que comenzaban a conocer las malditas emociones.

Meditó un segundo si debía marcharse o quedarse y dejar proseguir a aquello que presentía aproximarse en esas jodidas expresiones de su amigo. Si, detestaba ser el blanco de ese estado extraño de los humanos que tanto fastidio le traía. Era insoportable conocer que aquél brillo, signo o lo que sea que fuera que detectaba en ocasiones era el saber la emoción que se manifestaba en ese momento: confusión.

Una mezcla entre el miedo, temor, soledad, amor, cariño, odio y cualquier cosa que se le quisiera unir en perfecto balance evocando a un simple y único estado del sujeto. Lo aborrecía, esa misma cosa que últimamente veía en Kagome al acercarse él, incapaz de visualizar una mínima pista en sus ojos de caramelo. —InuYasha, ¿me estas escuchando?

— ¿Eh?

—Lo sabía —Resopló con fastidio Miroku. — ¿Lo ves? —Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, denotando la pose de convalecencia que adquirió el ambarino aún tendido a flote sobre la superficie del agua en que lo encontró. —Si no te conociera juraría que deseabas morir hace unos momentos...

—No digas tonterías. —Murmuró, tratando de convencerse que estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Morir? No lo buscaba pero ciertamente la idea resultaba nada desagradable en esos instantes. Sonrió con desgana, intentando sinceramente mantener la cordura de su mente y corazón, acallar todo lo que quería gritar y contar pero guardaría por propio orgullo.

—Desde la noche en que llovió, no has parado de pensar y agobiarte...

Un mudo silencio fue la magnánima respuesta. Al menos, fue mejor que la ocasión en que le soltó un puñetazo en plena cara, pensó el monje... al menos eso creyó hasta ver ese ininteligible estado de trance en que parecían haber caído los ojos de su albino acompañante.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Los ojos le sopesaban mucho más de lo normal mientras pequeños espasmos le cerraban los parpados. Esa noche no había logrado dormir, solo soñar. Soñar despierta en todos los días que ahora tendría que verlo con ese caótico sentimiento de inconformidad, ser simplemente una joven que lo había dejado todo en su cómodo y pacifico mundo del futuro a cambio de arriesgar su vida y nunca volver a tener la oportunidad de ser correspondida. ¿Acaso se le olvidaba algo?

Y sin quererlo o pedirlo nuevas gotas salinas brotaron de sus enrojecidos ojos, dándole el aspecto fatal que daba término al pésimo momento de su vida. Ya hace horas que a sus pies llevaba un mar de lágrimas desde que tuvo que apartarse de él esa noche.

Y como lo recordaba.

Por orgullo, por amor, propio, por un sinfín de pretextos y excusas más aguantó las ganas de derramar su tristeza hasta que ambos estuvieron de pie, unidos en un abrazo amargo que se deshizo en cuanto entraron a _la casa_. _No a su hogar_. Simplemente ridículo.

Poco a poco el escozor y los pálpitos profundos le obligaron a cerrar sus ojos, permitiéndole después de tantas horas soñar con un blanco profundo e inmenso, donde una sombra de cabellos negros le tendió la mano y llamó por su nombre. —Kagome…—Murmuró con verdadera dulzura.

— ¿Kikyou?

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Es un idilio el pensar que los sentimientos no existieran en este mundo. Sin ellos, definitivamente las cosas marcharían con todo orgullo, sin tropiezos.

Las personas no sentirían rencores, así que no habría despiadados enemigos que quisieran conquistar al mundo, robarte a la persona que amas o envidiaría e intentaría destruir tus lazos afectivos. Los hombres no robarían por sentimentalismos ante quedarse sin dinero o comida, no se enfadarían tan fácilmente o proclamarían las cosas como de su propiedad. Y las mujeres…

Por el Dios que estuviera escuchándolo allá en los cielos, no serían tan complicadas.

No tendría que sentir ese hueco en su estómago cada vez que ella le regalaba una sonrisa, ni la sangre bullendo cuando Miroku se propasaba, según él en broma con sus mal intencionadas palabras y mucho menos se acumularían tantos amargos nudos en su garganta al verla y no saber ni que pensar.

¿Qué sentía exactamente por Kagome?

No quiso ni intentar contestar esa pregunta en su mente. Traería tantos cambios desconocidos que prefería quedarse tal y como estaba. Prefería ignorar a la débil vocecita que musitaba cobarde en su mente, una y otra vez.

Soltó un suspiro, meneando la cabeza para intentar disipar la realidad que en esos precisos instantes no quería ni ver. Escapar. Esa era la solución que tenía años dándole a los problemas de esa índole. Sentimentalismos, emociones y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con ello en su momento los había considerado una debilidad; y en el presente seguía viéndolos de esa manera.

Dio un respingo, soltando la furia. La situación lo tenía tan tenso como si pudiera ser en realidad algo concreto y de piedra, cargando todo su peso en la espalda. Con completa alevosía y ventaja.

Su mente estaba hecha un caos. Entre saber y no saber que era realmente lo que sentía por su auto nombrada _amiga_ su, al parecer peor enemigo, le había dicho una frase de lo más inesperada y que lo había puesto peor. Algo que le caló los oídos, negando el creer que pudiera ser verdad.

—_Tú no la quieres, InuYasha…_

Eso había dicho Miroku, justo después de que cerrara los ojos. El muy malditamente cobarde huyó antes de que a la velocidad del rayo abriera los ojos. Técnica secreta, fase de escape del monje completada. Bufó inminentemente con un mayor volumen del acostumbrado, volviendo a cerrar los ojos al acto antes de sentir un aura demoniaca emanar de los mismos.

¡Lo detestaba! ¡Lo odiaba todo y a todos! ¡Le gritaría en la cara a Kagome que la quería lejos de su vista por siempre si eso le quitaba el malestar que tenía!

Esas palabras… Habían dado en el punto, pero aún no se enteraba de que rayos. Primero tuvo el impulso de sermonearle que sus mentiras lo fastidiaban pero pensándolo bien ni siquiera tenía las ganas de replicarle porque a ciencia cierta no lo sentía tan seguro.

No, no quería pensar que no la quería porque lo que jodidamente había desarrollado por la pelinegra en su pecho era bueno, pero…

¿Por qué no se sentía capaz de gritarlo en su cara?

—Debe ser porque tu no la quieres… —Murmuró una suave voz de mujer, alertándolo por ese tan conocido tono de burla. La última vez que lo había escuchado fue hace un muy, muy lejano tiempo y no había sido agradable en ese instante.

Con recelo abrió sus ojos, arrepintiéndose en el acto porque ya creía estar viendo alucinaciones. Definitivamente el pensar en exceso no era lo suyo, porque el cansancio mental traía jugarretas pesadas. Esa voz suavemente cargada de cinismo y cruda sinceridad, acompasando los ojos de color miel que le veían con alguna ilusión en el fondo. Aquella frente a sí le miró con dulzura, aunque no pudo reprimir la sonrisa de autosuficiencia y burla, característica de su temperamento.

—Tú…—Masculló sin palabras. Fue la única que logró salir en el tumulto de ellas que se atragantaban en su garganta.

— ¿Qué te pasa InuYasha? —Musitó ensanchando su sonrisa. —Parece que has visto un fantasma…

InuYasha frunció el ceño, dando espacio a que ella se sentara a su lado. La ironía le molestaba demasiado porque precisamente daba en el blanco. _Estaba viendo un fantasma…_

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sus labios cayeron en un rictus demasiado rígido e incomodo para su gusto. Entreabiertos levemente dejaron traspasar un poco de aire que sintió punzante en su garganta, se obligó rápidamente a pensar, llegando rápidamente el sentimiento de que debía dejar de verse tan tonta e incrédula.

La hermosa mujer frente a sus ojos sonrió con algo de sorna, posando la mano derecha sobre sus labios en una extraña mueca. Parpadeó dos veces más antes de comprender que ese gesto se debía a estar soportando la risa de su actitud. Bueno, no era para tanto. Frunció el ceño mientras se dedicaba a fulminarla con la mirada, aunque no le pareció importar. —Kagome, de todas las reacciones que esperaba nunca imaginé esta.

—Es normal si estoy a punto de dormir y cuando abro los ojos…—Se detuvo un segundo. Estaba molesta, y mucho más que molesta. ¡Furiosa! Se mordió la lengua, acallando la sarta de insultos que se le venían a la mente pero ella no merecía simple y sencillamente porque no había hecho nada… aún. —Bueno, tú ya sabes a que me refiero Kikyou…

Carraspeó, sonriendo nerviosamente por sus actitudes infantiles después de todo. Ah, sí se ponía a pensarlo esa fue una de las más contrastantes características entre las dos. Seriedad contra impetuosidad, amabilidad fría contra heridas dulces; y a pesar de que las dos tenían en común tantos otros comportamientos no siempre actuaban de la misma manera bajo la misma situación.

Pero… Alzó la mirada para detallar que ella la veía con curiosidad, sin ápice de malos sentimientos.

No quiso reprimir la traviesa sonrisa que nació en sus labios, porque… _Kikyou había ido a visitarla_¿o no?

— ¡Kikyou! —Gritó a todo pulmón la pelinegra menor, expulsando en el viento todas sus afables emociones. Había tardado en darse cuenta demasiado.

Por eso la sacerdotisa del pasado no podía pelear ni maldecir el momento en que la primera gritó su nombre y se lanzó enardecida en una corta carrera hasta su cuerpo. Y menos podía quejarse de su cálido cuerpo apresando uno más desarrollado y que clamaba por un poco de espacio personal.

Sorprendida, conmocionada, pero sobre todo aplastada intentó apartarla delicadamente sin que se viera eso como un bruto rechazo hacia el afecto. —Creí que no te volvería a ver. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Ronroneó con un puchero, frotando su cabeza contra el pecho de la joven. La mayor sonrió, dejándose llevar por la situación y acarició su cabello de manera maternal. Era lo más extraño, raro e inusual que había pasado, pero recordó que Kagome solía darle la vuelta a sus expectativas.

—Pues verás…—Ensanchó su sonrisa. —Ahí estaba yo, muy tranquila en el descanso eterno mirando como transcurrían las cosas del mundo real…—Kagome le miró algo desconcertada al escuchar un poco de ironía en la dulce voz. Quizás mientras la conociera no era fácil escucharle expresarse así, pero era confortable ver que era muy feliz. Asintió, correspondiendo al contacto directo de miradas. —…Fue entonces cuando vi a dos personas muy, pero muy problemáticas. —Algo sonrosada por entender esas "dos personas" desvió la mirada.

—Es que…

—Tranquila. —Silenció. —No he venido a reclamar, sino a ayudarlos.

— ¿Cuál es tu razón? —Cuestionó curiosa.

—La esencia de mi alma fue purificada, pero aún así algunas de las almas que tienes dentro me pertenecen, teóricamente. —Kagome nuevamente asintió, esperando oír su hipótesis. —Así que si tu interior es un caos, esta parte de mí reacciona y no me deja tranquila.

Y su mirada se ensombreció un poco. La verdad esperaba alguna razón más simple como la que había planteado al principio pero al fin y acabo resultaba mejor. Una delicada mano se posó sobre su barbilla, instándole a verla directamente con aquellos ojos profundamente bondadosos. Maravillas debía hacer el descanso eterno porque ella se miraba tan radiante, libre. Como le hubiera gustado a ella ser libre también.

—Sé cómo te has sentido, ya que lo vivo contigo. —Susurró, llamando toda la atención de la chica. —Pero debo decirte que hay algo que te ha ocultado InuYasha y que provoca estos conflictos.

— ¿Cuáles? —Respondió herida, con sorna. Olvidándose un momento que no debía desquitar su furia contenida con quien venía a apoyarle. —Yo ya entendí que soy su amiga. —Masculló con ira. Kikyou le observó incrédula unos segundos antes de darse cuenta quela persona estúpidamente más ingenua del mundo no era solo uno, sino dos. Vaya líos en los que se metía.

—Él no te quiere…—Y fue el turno de Kagome de contemplarla incrédula. —Él te ama. —Y sonrió, mostrando cada musculo del rostro en un perfecto trabajo al recrear la bella sonrisa que siempre imaginó, tendría al estar con vida. —No me mires así, que yo lo conozco…

—P-Pero…—Intentó replicar, pero con un dedo sobre sus labios Kikyou la silenció. E inmediatamente señaló un lugar, un espacio en blanco donde una especie de ventana al exterior donde se veía claramente a una persona enfurruñada, junto a un árbol.

— ¿InuYasha?

Kikyou sonrió, posando un dedo sobre sus labios antes de exclamar: —Piensa en esto como pago por permitirme volver…—La pelinegra más joven solo le miró confundida, antes de caer en un profundo sueño. —Yo me encargaré de todo.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Los tensos segundos en los que ella se había colocado a su lado no cesaban, haciéndose cada vez más inminente el paso del tiempo en el ambarino. ¿No existía el modo de manejar el flujo del tiempo? Porque, aun si implicaba un arduo y complicado entrenamiento de muchos años, al borde la muerte él aceptaría con gusto. Todo con tal de no aguantar esos tediosos segundos que se le figuraban en horas. Kikyou había aparecido frente a él hace un rato y le había ordenado, sí, ordenado sin darle tiempo a replicar, que fuera a la cabaña que compartía con Kagome. —InuYasha… —Le escuchó decir, con voz calma.

—Nunca imaginé verte otra vez, y menos de este modo Kikyou. —Soltó algo rudo, pero culminando con una sonrisa. ¡Feh! Para su desgracia ella no era culpable de su mal humor y no podía desquitarse tan a gusto como lo haría con el pequeño y enano zorro Shippou o el peor enemigo de su vida, Miroku. —Pero me alegra. —Creyó escuchar un suspiro resignado de parte de ella, pero lo ignoró.

—En verdad que no ocupas un empujón, sino que te tiren al acantilado…—Susurró, acallándose discretamente al momento.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

— ¿Qué es lo que le escondes a Kagome? —Respondió directa, sonriendo al ver atragantarse en su sitio al orgulloso y engreído de su antiguo amor. Y de paso evadiendo la respuesta, no fuera que lo arruinara todo.

—No sabes nada, no puedes hablar… —Contestó a la defensiva, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas elevarse al ver ese bello rostro que adoró por tanto tiempo acercarse. Sigilosa, cuidando y calculando cada movimiento hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios. Tragó en seco al percibir ese brillo malicioso al fondo de sus pupilas, anticipando algo malo. Claro, para él. —Kikyou…

—InuYasha—Susurró, acercándose aún más y jactándose por dentro de ponerlo tan nervioso. No estaba ahí precisamente por eso, pero vaya que era divertido burlarse un poco del siempre ingenuo ambarino. Aunque cuando él hizo ademán de querer alejarse se dijo que era tiempo de actuar. —Tengo la cura. —Sonrió.

— ¿¡De verdad!? —Exclamó, sin ponerse a medir sus movimientos. No había notado que ella bajaba la mirada a sus labios y se obligó a controlarse. ¿Qué sería lo que quería ella al tenerlo así?

—Sí. Confía en mí. —Y entonces, ella cerró los ojos, acortando la distancia hasta quedar sus alientos rozando. Un simple movimiento más y estarían dándose un beso… ¿¡Pero qué rayos pasaba!? —Tranquilo, no voy a besarte. —Acotó ella la verlo tan tenso, pero enseguida una sonrisa de burla se extendió y nada lo preparó para lo siguiente que vino. —_Pero ella sí…_

Y sin mayor aviso la silueta de Kikyou se borró frente a sus ojos, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de su reencarnación que cayó al frente, justo sobre sus labios y dejándole totalmente anonadado.

—_Me he llevado el sello que la lástima, eres libre de decirle lo que quieras…—__Escuchó una dulce y armoniosa risa, al tiempo que enrojecía súbitamente. —__InuYasha, sé feliz__…_

La dejó irse, sin mayores resentimientos. Después de todo aún tenía sobre sus labios esa dulce e indescriptible textura de los labios de Kagome que sabían a pura miel. Con curiosidad empezó a mover los suyos sobre estos, maravillado del millar de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y la sensación de no querer separarse nunca.

Se sentía muy, pero muy bien. Tal vez, demasiado… Solo faltaba que Kagome recuperara la consciencia para probar cuando ella también moviera los labios.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

El color era como un rojo brillante… ¿Cómo el de un tomate? No, más bien era rojo oscuro muy intenso y cada vez se ponía peor. ¿Carmín tal vez? Era la tonalidad que más se asemejaba, aunque con la poca luz de Luna que quedaba en instantes parecía ser guindo.

Bueno, se dijo la chica, ya bastaba de estar adivinando el color del rostro frente al suyo.

Con todo el pesar de su corazón debía abandonar el calor de esos labios tan dulces y volver a la realidad de la vida, una donde Kikyou acababa de decirle algo con lo que debería estar furiosa con la misma persona que le miraba como si estuviera dándole alguna clase de infarto o similar y con la que soñaba ahora mismo en un beso. —Bien es hora de terminar el sueño, Kagome… —Y sin ningún cuidado o delicadeza lanzó a la persona que mantuvo el contacto con ella por más de quince minutos. —Fue un bonito sueño…

Bostezó un poco, entrecerrando la mirada. En verdad, cuanto le hubiera gustado que ese despertar tan abrupto, con InuYasha besando sus labios con ternura, hubiera sido real. Aunque no recordaba que en sus sueños ese medio-demonio se le quedara mirando como si no entendiera la situación ni su actitud.

Acto seguido se pellizco el brazo izquierdo con una sonrisa. Sus hermosos ojos cafés seguían mirando a la figura de rojo que parecía de piedra por la nulidad de síntomas o movimientos de alguien con vida, esperando a que desapareciera como cada mañana. —K-Ka-gome—Escuchó un susurro ahogado, tampoco recordaba a InuYasha tímido, congelado como piedra y tan rojo como antes quiso adivinar. Hasta pareció decir con mucha dificultad aquella palabra.

Loa ojos de ella se abrieron de manera inhumana. ¿Por qué no despertaba del sueño? Es decir, estaba dormida soñando un beso con el ambarino como siempre y al despertarse él desparecía…

¿Verdad?

Entonces… ¿Por qué la ilusión no se iba?

Quizás esta vez el sueño había sido demasiado profundo, o pudiera ser que se había enfermado de fiebre y aún deliraba en su cabaña, mientras sus amigos cuidaban de ella. Sí, algo así debía ser.

Pero ese hombre de rojo la veía con ensoñación y un enorme rubor en su rostro. Parecía tan real que empezó por darle escalofríos. No era que le pareciera malo ni al contrario, pero ella lo había lanzado a un lado como un estorbo y…— ¡InuYasha! —Gritó con desesperación. El aludido pareció moverse un poco, aunque seguía sin dar señales de vida. — ¿¡Estoy despierta!? —Nuevamente gritó, con la vergüenza subiendo por cada poro de su piel, más en específico de su rostro compitiendo con el de él.

No, eso no era cierto. Tenía que comprobarlo.

Con paso inconsistente, pero muy veloz, se aproximó a él quien volvía encender su rostro con ese escandaloso rojo, boqueando como un pez pero sin emitir sonido alguno (Al menos de los coherentes) —InuYasha, si quiero saber si es un sueño tengo que hacerlo…—Mencionó, pidiendo permiso. Con seriedad inusitada tomó el rostro varonil entre sus manos, hasta que por fin el ser inerte se dignó a hablar.

—Kagome, ¿Qué vas…?

Y antes de terminar la oración ella le besó.

Fue un contacto suave, tierno y casto pero que removió demasiados sentimientos. InuYasha casi explotaba de la sangre que se le fue a la cabeza ante lo imposible del escenario, Kagome se separó mirándolo con terror y vergüenza en su estado más puro. Lo pellizco de la mejilla, aún incrédula y luego dio un paso atrás.

¡Estaba despierta! ¡Y peor, lo acababa de besar! En cuestión de segundos la chica se desmayó.

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, el ambarino la secundó.

**N/DP:** ¡Ta da! Super actualización de tres capítulos en uno. Ya solo falta uno o dos más el epilogo. Como lamento mucho la tardanza (me quedé sin compu ToT) El próximo también será más extenso, ya lo tengo casi terminado pero depende de ustedes si quieren que lo deje rápido o en una semana para aguantar al epilogo, del que solo tengo la idea xD

De antemano, muchas gracias por aguantar la espera, espero que les guste esta actua. Lamento no responder reviews pero no cuento con tiempo además de que seguramente nadie recuerda que ha puesto en ellos. ¡Las/Los amo a todos! Pronto volverán a saber de mi con otro –por supuesto- InuYashaxKagome… Mmm, deberíamos bautizar a la pareja :3 ¿InuKa? xDDDDD

Si alguien lee mis otros fanfics, sigo viva, pero no he tenido chance de actualizar debido a la escuela, trabajo, etc. Haré todo lo que pueda para avanzar a los que casi terminan, serían el one SasuSaku, el NaruHina y Skip Beat! 


End file.
